Worlds Apart
by Tasan
Summary: PG13 for later chapters! YAOI DracoXHarry! CHAPPIE 22 NOW UP! Draco has an interesting dream involving Harry and Harry recieves a mysterious letter from draco...will the two eventually lead them to their true loves? RR please! Feedback much appreciated!
1. Two Worlds Apart

WOOT!!! First Draco/Harry ficcie!!! Lol!! ok...um...things you should know...THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE BOOK AT ALL!!!! I was reading a dracoXharry ficcie a couple of days ago and this dumbass was saying that he/she thought that the attidude of draco was REALLY off and that the author should go back and re-read the books and "re-think" Draco's attidude...i was like "shut the fuck up!!" but...yeah....neways...wow! that felt good to get that off of my chest! ok...on to the disclaimer...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing else that I might mention...*sniffle* my friends don't trust me with anything....*crosses arms and pouts*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, and Draco being a buttmunch to Harry...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco Malfoy stared down at the black satin sheets of his bed and pouted. He had just had the strangest dream. Harry Potter, his archenemy, had kissed him. He shivered at the mere thought of that dumbass even getting within 4 inches of his body, let alone his lips. A soft knock at his door tore him from his thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"Your Father..." Lucius Malfoy's voice seeped through the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco said harshly.  
  
"If you would let me in I would tell you..." Lucius said in almost a pleading way.  
  
"Well, then I guess you won't be telling me, now will you...?" He grabbed one of the silky pillows and clutched it to his chest. He knew that he would pay for talking like that to his father.  
  
"You let me in there now, young man!" the voice became colder.  
  
"NO! Go away!" He shouted.  
  
"Fine! I'll be back!" His father shouted back and stomped away.  
  
"Dumbass..."  
  
He looked down at the pillow and threw it back to the headboard. Sighing, he stood up and began unbuttoning the top of his silky red pajamas. /Why did I have that dream?/ He threw the pajama top onto his bed and rummaged through his dresser for his school robes. He would be leaving for Diagon Ally tomorrow and he hadn't even thought about getting ready for the school year to come. He grinned.   
  
"Seventh Year!" He said to himself,"No more school...no more Potter..."  
  
He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. /What the hell? Why would 'no more potter' make me even the least bit sad...?/ His mind suddenly brought back the dream. Draco scoffed.   
  
"Damn dream...Why do I keep thinking about it?" Draco grunted as he dragged his trunk out from under his bed.  
  
~~~*-*~~~  
  
Number 4 Private Drive remained quiet...for the most part.  
  
"BOY!!!" Vernon Dursley's gruff voice could be heard all the way down the street.  
  
"What did I do now...?" Harry sighed to himself as he reluctantly got out of his bed and made his way down stairs. He peered cautiously around the corner only to find his uncle standing in the middle of the room, grasping Hedwig.  
  
"Come get this ruddy owl and lock it up!" Vernon shouted, red faced.  
  
"If you wouldn't hold her like that she would be more behaved!" Harry retorted.  
  
"I don't care just get it out of my sight."  
  
Harry scowled at his uncle as Hedwig landed on his shoulder and stomped his way upstairs. Sighing, he shut his door and Hedwig flew over to her cage.  
  
"What you got there, girl?" Harry asked her when he spied a small roll of parchment tied to her leg. Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled at his finger affectionatly. Harry untied the parchment and unrolled it. The handwriting was unmistakably that of Draco Malfoy's but the message conveyed was not something that he would write.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
I know that I have been rather harsh to you in the past years that I have known you...but...I wish for that to change. We got off the a rough start in our first year and it hasn't gotten better...Couldn't we just start over? If you get this message and feel that this could be a possibility, please write me back...I know it may seem quite strange that your owl is bringing you this message...I will explain all of that in the next letter...that is...if you decide to write me back. Hope to get a reply from you soon...  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry stared at the letter in disbeliefe. He read and re-read the letter and looked at Hedwig.  
  
"Why would he suddenly send me this? Should I write him back?" He asked her. Hedwig hooted at him in sympathy.  
  
"I guess...no...I'm not gonna write him back..." He decided and quickly began packing his things for his seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Seventh year!" He said to himself,"No more school...no more Malfoy...hmm...why did that depress me? I should be happy that I won't have to put up with Malfoy spitting insults at me everytime I turn aound. Of course...he is always right there behind me..." He felt his face suddnely become hot,"What the Hell?! It must be that damn letter!"  
  
Harry placed Hedwig in her cage and continued to pack for school.  
  
  
  
~~~*-*~~~  
  
So! What did you guys think? There is MUCH MORE to come! ^___^ sorry for such a short chappie but...yeah...all of my first chapters are REALLY short! lol! I'm scaring one of my friends cause i don't really think he likes yaio all that much...oh well...review and tell me what you think! Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
~*Tasan*~ 


	2. The Train to Hogwarts

WOOT! Second chappie! Thank you all for reading and Reviewing! ^___^ that makes me soo happy! Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
  
Sylvia Sylverton: Thankies! He knows what Draco's handwriting looks like because our little Harry here has recieved a letter from Draco before! i just forgot to mention that ^_^;;;...oh well! *grins* now...what the previous note was about...well...you'll just have to ask harry that one!(Harry: *shakes his head* I ripped it up and threw it away! I don't remember what it said! ;_;)  
  
lynnemonroe127: Awww! Thankies! *Blushes and smiles* ^_____^  
  
Alyanah: lol! Well, i hope this was fast enough for you! I really hope you enjoy it!   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOW!!! ON WITH THE DRACOXHARRY YAOI-NESS!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing else that I might mention...*sniffle* my friends don't trust me with anything....*crosses arms and pouts*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, and Draco being a buttmunch to Harry...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry flew through the barrier between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station, and appeared on platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He looked around and spotted Ron and Hermione loading their things into a near by compartment. Walking up to them he also saw Seamus and Dean, who waved at him and came over.  
  
"Hey there, Harry!" Dean said, snaking his arms around Seamus' waist.  
  
"Hey! Wait a second...when did this happen?" He asked indecating Dean's arms.  
  
"Oh well...over the summer...we got together and found out we had quite a few things in common..." Seamus grinned up at Dean who smiled in return.  
  
"Oh! Ok...well...Congrats you two!" Harry said truthfully. Hermione ran up and began pulling on Harry's sleeve, whispering that she had something important to tell him. He sighed and followed her over to the compartment.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" He said as he began to unload his things into the compartment.  
  
"I...I think...Ron...may have a crush on someone..." She said uncomfortably not meeting Harry's gaze.  
  
"Ok...so?" He said eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"No...I don't think you understood...He might have a crush on a...guy..." She said in a whisper. Harry's eyes lit up and he grinned at her.  
  
"Really? Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"I...I don't know...but his journal thingy fell out of his trunk and I picked it up and the latest entry was talking about things like 'God I hope I see him at the Platform' and 'He's always been there for me' and 'I can't wait to see him'." She said even softer.  
  
"Oh...well...I wouldn't worry about it Hermione...It could be that he just really admires someone..." Harry said heaving his trunk into the compartment.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She said uncertianly, and climbed up into the train,"Are you coming?"  
  
Harry, who had begun walking off to the front of the train looked back and replied,"No...not yet..I'm gonna go find Seamus and Dean first...We have a bit of time." He saw her nod and disappear into the compartment. Taking a deep breath, he stepped on to the stairs at the front of the train. /I hope to God that Malfoy isn't wandering around.../ He looked down the train and didn't see him. Looking up to the roof of the train he whispered,"Thank you!". He walked down the train, peering into the compartments as he walked by. He peered into one of the compartments and did a double take. Draco Malfoy was sitting alone, staring out the window with his legs propped up on the oppisite seat. Harry's insides gave an uncomortable lurch and he felt the color rise to his face. /I can ask him about the letter!/ he put his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the piece of parchment. He took a deep breath and slid the compartment door open then shut it.   
  
"'bout time you got here!" He said not taking his eyes away from the students busteling around outside.  
  
"You were waiting for me?" Harry said taken aback. Draco started at the sound of Harry's voice and stood up, facing the emerald eyed gryffindor.  
  
"No...What are you doing here, Potter?" He spat, a pink tinge appearing across his pale cheeks.  
  
"I...I came to ask you about this..." He held the parchment out in front of him. Draco eyed the parchment.  
  
"What is it?" he spat.  
  
"I got this from you over the summer..."  
  
"Why would I *ever* write anything to *you*...?" He sneered.  
  
"I don't know...but...it is your handwriting..." He said glancing down at it. Draco hesitantly took the parchment from Harry and began to read.  
  
"I...I don't...remember writing this, Potter..." He said handing the letter back to Harry, "You must be really good at copying handwriting..."  
  
"I didn't copy your handwriting!! You sent it to me!" Harry said, looking Draco in the eyes.  
  
"Sure..." He said uncertianly and looked down at his hands. A long, painful silence settled down around them.  
  
"Draco..." Harry said softly after a minute.  
  
"What...?" He looked up at Harry and the pink tinge became more red upon hearing Harry say his first name.  
  
"Do you...somehow..." He hesitated.  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
A voice sounded over the intercom,"The Hogwarts Express will be pulling out of the station in approximatly five minutes! Please find your compartment and prepare for our departure."  
  
"You...should probably go..." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah...I'll see you later..." He replied akwardly and walked out of the compartment. Sighing, he returned to the back of the train and slid open the door of his cabin.  
  
"Hey, Harry! What took you so long...?" Ron said cheerfully, holding up a now orange polkadotted pink Pig, his owl.  
  
"Oh...um...nothing...I just lost track of time talking to Mal-...Dean and Seamus..." He said stuffing the letter back into his pocket. Hermione looked at him intently for a moment, then looked away.  
  
"How were they?" She asked, turning pig back to his original color.  
  
"They're fine..." He said, sitting down by the window.  
  
"That's good..." She replied. Harry nodded and looked out of the window as the Hogwarts Express slowly began to pull out of the station. Harry sighed as thought about the year ahead, and how he would be stuck at school where a certian slate- blue eyed boy would be every where he went.  
  
  
  
~~~*-*~~~  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Harry showed Drakkie-poo the letter and made him fidget! ^_______^ That makes me happy! lol! Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chappie of Kissing Lesson! There is definatly more to come!! ^___^ Take it away Draco!  
  
Draco: Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
~*Tasan*~ 


	3. Say What? !

woot! to tell the truth...i already have chapter 4 written...and i've had chapter 3 written for like...2 or 3 weeks now! ^_^;;; so...sorry for the wait! lol! i've just been REALLY busy! (You know those weeks that EVERY teacher decides it would be a good idea to dump a MAJOR project on you...yeah...one of those) lol...so...um! thank you to those who have reviewed:  
  
Yana5- The fluff is comeing soon! i promise! lol! i hope that the very kawaii uncomfortable-ness where Draco and Harry and just like checking eachother out will do until like a couple of chappies from now! ^__^;;;  
  
Alyanah- I'm thinking about putting in an interesting plot twist that kinda goes along the lines of Goblet of Fire (you know about the whole harry's name thingy) and making the ficcie very cyute in that sense (i know it doesn't really make much sense, but...nothing i say really does so...^_^;;;) I hope that you'll enjoy the next chappie!  
  
justxme- Yesh! Drakkie-poo! ^__^ (i thought it up in the middle of a chemistry test ^_^;;;) I thought it was pretty cyute and all my friends gave me that "your-such-an-idiot" look so i figured that it must be...(all i talk about is DracoXHarry ficcies!) What make's it even better is my best friend is homophobic, so i REALLY get a kick out of talking about them around her! lol! Present day humans are so much fun to torment, don't you think?  
  
NEWAYS! i hope you guys REALLY like this chappie and then next and the next and the next and the...(i think you get the point! Now! on to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer (i told you it was coming up! ^___^): I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does...i really envy her cause she can officially make Draco and Harry do naughty things if she wanted to...(which i think she should! ^__^)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 3: Say What?!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry slid down the stairs of the train and smiled. /I'm finally home!/ he thought, just as a certain silvery-blonde haired boy caught his eye. /I forgot about him.../  
  
  
  
"Firs' yeasy! Firs' years follow me!" Came the low rumble of Hagrid's voice. Harry grinned as he approached.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid!" He said cheerfully, completely forgetting about Draco.  
  
"All righ' there, Harry?" Hagrid asked, his beetle black eyes crinkling into a smile. Harry nodded.  
  
"Good!" Hagrid said,"Well...I should get back ter the firs' years. See yeh in the castle!"  
  
"Ok!" Harry said and followed Hermione and Ron to the carriages that awaited them. They quickly stepped into a rather large carriage and sat down, talking excitedly about the year to come.  
  
"We can still fit three more people in this carriage!" A voice said outside,"You three! If you whould please get inside."  
  
A couple of seconds later, Draco Malfoy's head popped into the carriage. His eyes ran over Ron and Hermione as a disgusted expression crossed his features, then his eys froze as he saw Harry. Harry noiced the very light tinge of pink across Draco's cheeks as he climed in and sat down, Crabbe and Goyle not far behind.  
  
It was a relativly quiet ride up to the castle, save the occasional chatter between Ron and Hermione. On more that one occasion did Harry catch Draco looking at him, but hte second Harry would look at him, Draco would look away. Ron and Hermione casted wary looks in Crabbe and Goyle's direction as if the two would suddenly jump up and start beating the hell out of them. As soon as they arrived at the castle, Ron and Hermione quickly got out and ran up the stone steps to the Great Hall.  
  
"After you." Harry said to Draco. Draco nodded and muttered his thanks as he got out. Harry got out after him and watched the carriage speed off. Turning, he called out to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy...wait!" he said, and, to his great surprise, Draco stopped and waited.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, the blush still apparent on his cheeks.  
  
"About what we talked about before we left King's Cross..." Draco's blush became darker,"Let's...just forget about it..."  
  
  
  
"I can't..." Draco said quietly. Harry looked at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't forget about it. I tried, believe me...but..." he trailed off.  
  
"...Wellthen...can I ask you something?"  
  
"I...I guess..."  
  
"Do...you..."  
  
"Boys! The sorting is about to begin!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang though the hall. Harry look at Draco and turned to go. The went in and took their seats. Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment, and the sorting ceremony began. As soon as the last person was seated, Professor Dumbledor stood up and looked around the hall with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! I have an announcement...For the first time in the history of this school...there will be a house change..." Dumbledor said as the Great Hall buzzed in excitement. Dumbledor raised his hands and the hall was silenced.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that Draco Malfoy has been moved to Gryffindor House!"  
  
~TBC~   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
These chapters seem so much longer when you're writning them down on paper! ^__^;;; I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of Worlds Apart, and Chapter 4 is soon to come....(believe me...i've already written it! ^__^) so! like always!  
  
Harry: Read, Review, and Enjoy! 


	4. Operation: Daddy's a Dumbass

OKies! Here's chappie 4 of worlds apart! i wrote this one for my friend cause she nono likies yaoi (*hear many gasps* i know! I gasped too! o_o) but yeah...not a whole lot of yaoi action in this chappie but lots of humor! ^__^ that's always exciting! ok...um...no reviews yet cause i haven't even posted the third chappie (my compie is being REALLY slow!)   
  
disclaimer: *crosses arms and pouts* Don't own it! Stop askin'!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Operation: Daddy's a Dumbass  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco stared at the staff table in disbelief.  
  
"Say what?!" He asked, his voice echoing through the silent Great Hall.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy...If you would please relocate yourself to the Gryffindor table." Professor Dumbledor smiled kindly and gestured to the empty seat to the left of Harry. Draco stood slowly, his face burning with embarrasment and confusion. He felt hundres of eyes boring into him as he made his way over to the table. Sighing, he looked down at Harry.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I guess not..." Harry said, and Draco took note of the pink tinge across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Thanks..."Draco said, sitting. He saw Weasly and Granger's shocked looks and quickly looked down at the table.  
  
"Wtih that all said and done, tuck in!" Dumbledor said and all of the golden plates filled with food. Draco sat quietly contemplating something while everyone else piled up their plates. A quiet voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Malfoy..." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco said, completely lacking his sneer.  
  
"Are you gonna eat anything?" He asked.  
  
"Nah...I'm ok..."He said not looking up,"I think I'll just go to the common room."  
  
"But...you don't know the way there."  
  
"Then could you show me?" Draco put a small sneer in.  
  
"Sure..." Harry said slowly. He stood up and Draco followed him out of the room. Draco felt the eyes of every Gryffindor follow him out of the hall.  
  
"Why did they do this?" Draco asked Harry, as though Harry knew the answer.  
  
"Like I know..." Harry answered,"Maybe...maybe your father..."  
  
"Shit! My father! What am I gonna do?" Draco put his hands on his forehead and shook his head.  
  
"You could...make him blieve your still in Slytherin..."  
  
/That...that just might work! Father isn't all that smart is he? I mean...he's a death eater...God! I'm so desperate, I'm taking advice from Potter!/ Draco looked up at Harry, who looked at him strange.  
  
"You're not all that stupid, Potter!" He said, a gleeful look in his eyes. Harry blushed lightly and a confused look crossed his features, as though he wasn't sure wehter to take it as an insult or a complement.  
  
"So...How shall we go about it?" Draco asked, and Harry snapped back to reality.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just say we?" Harry asked disbelivingly.  
  
"Of course, Potter! You're the brains of this outfit!" He said as though Harry was the most stupid thing alive.  
  
"Since when? You're the one who's trying to fool your father!"  
  
"But you came up with the idea! Therefore, you're the brains! C'mon! It's logic!"  
  
"And what kind of logic is that?"  
  
"Malfoy logic!"  
  
"That's why I didn't understand..."  
  
"Sod off! Just help me with this...Surely you don't want me dead..." Draco said with an air of false hope.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy! Fine, I'll help you! But, you can't tell anyone!" Harry threatened.  
  
"You suck at threats...Lets go up to the dorms and talk about this there." Draco said, prinning widly. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, leading Draco the rest of the way to the common room.  
  
~*TIME CHANGE*~  
  
Draco stepped into the common room and looked around.  
  
"What?" Harry asked while flopping down on one of the chairs by the fire.  
  
"It's scarlet..." Draco said, looking around with a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah...what did ya expect...rainbow?" Harry asked,"We're not gay up here."  
  
Draco gave him a look that Harry could not describe. The look faded, and Draco recovered.  
  
"You're not?" He asked in a mixture of innocence and sarcasm.  
  
"Of...of course I'm not!" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Sure, sure! Whatever! Now...how will we pull off operation 'Daddy's a Dumbass'?"  
  
"Come up with a name have you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Draco nodded with very un-Draco happiness.  
  
"Oh, God!" Harry shook his head,"How did I get roped into this...oh...right...the 'Malfoy logic'!"  
  
~TBC  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the uber short chappies everyone, but i promise that the next chappie will have the fluff that you have all been waiting for...how do i know? 'cause i've already written it! ^____^ to let you guys know, this is about where everyone will become slightly out of character, except for draco who becomes REALLY out of character...^_^;;; well...take it away!  
  
Draco: Read, Review, and Enjoy! 


	5. First Kisses

wOOt! Sorry for the very long wait! ^___^;;; i just got a job at AMC and i've been working like hell and it has been REALLY interesting balancing work and school and stuff like that....so...i'm gonna hurry and type this up before i forget to ^___^;;;...alright! Thank you to all those who reviewed!  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....JK does...i DO own Antonio however! At least i get one hottness out of this...^___^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 5- First Kisses  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco sat down next to Harry and leaned his head back.  
  
  
  
"Wow...that's pretty cool!" He said pointing up to the painted ceiling.  
  
"Yeah. When I was a first year, one of the guys told me the story behind the painting." Harry said quietly. Draco looked at him with an innocent wonderment.  
  
"What's the story?" He asked.  
  
"Well, let me see if i remember it." Harry said,"Ok. It all started with this painter, Antonio Fransuera, who was highered by Godric Gryffindor to paint the ceilings of all the common rooms. As always, Gryffindor weanted to include slytherin in the event, but Slytherin refused. He said that he would not take part in something that was not restricted to the purebloods. Gryffindor tried reasoning; he even got Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff involved in the dispute. That almost led to the breaking of the school. It was only until Godric snet Antonio to Slytherin did something happen. When Antonio went to Slytherin, he triggered something deep inside him. After a few months of Antonio painting the common rooms, Slytherin broke and agreed to let Antonio paint the ceiling. And so, Antonio painted the slytherin common room. However, he never finished. Turns out that Slytherin and Antoniohad been having somewhat of an 'intimate' relationship, and Godric didn't approve. Whether he was in love with Slytherin or homophobic is still not clear. None the less, Gryffindor dismissed Antonio. He was only half finished with the Slytherin common room and had completed all of the others."  
  
  
  
Draco stared at him, then looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"So that's why there is only half a picture in there." He said softly.  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"But...what does that have to do with this picture?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well, supposedly, Antonio painted this picture while he was with Slytherin. If you notice, there is two couples," He pointed to the one on the left,"That one is normal enough. Male/Female realtionship. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that one," He pointed to the one on the right,"is just alittle different."  
  
"It's two guys!" Draco said, without a hint of a sneer.  
  
"Right. We think that couple symbolizes Antonio and Slytherin's realtionship."  
  
"Oh..." Draco looked between the two couples and smiled. A genuine smile, not the usual smirk or sneer.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just...Godric really was an ass...pulling off something like that." Draco said softly, looking at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...Why would someone jump in the way like that? What if they really were in love? Who could be that heartless?" Draco said, staring into Harry's eyes. A light blush spread across the bridge of Harry's nose. This was a whole new side of Draco that Harry had never seen before. He felt slightly unnerved under Draco's gaze. The normally cold slate-blue eyes were alight with some unknown passion.  
  
"I didn't know you felt this strongly about this." Harry said very softly.  
  
"I didn't know either...until now." He replied. He took note of how close they had subconciously become. Draco fought down the sudden urge to just snog Harry like no tomorrow. He leaned closer to him.  
  
"Draco...?" Harry said softly.  
  
The protrait hole opened and Draco shot back, a deep blush evident across his cheeks.  
  
"Hey there, Harry!" Ron said over all of the commotion.  
  
"Hi, Ron!" Harry said, still eyeing Draco who looked down at his hands.  
  
"Um...Hi, Malfoy..." Hermione said quietly. Draco stood up, muttered his hello to her, and made his way to the dormatories.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry called after him.  
  
"To bed...I'm a bit tired." Draco said over his shoulder, no longer blushing.  
  
"Oh...ok..." Harry said.  
  
~*With Draco*~  
  
/Did I just almost kiss him?/ Draco thought as he plopped down on on his bed. /Where the hell did that come from?! I *don't* like him! I'm *not* gay!!/ He pulled one of the pillows over his head. A soft sound brought him back to his sences.  
  
"Malfoy? Are you still awake?"  
  
"Yes, Potter. What do you want?" Draco said removing the pillow from his face. Harry quickly crossed the dorm and stood infront of him. /What's he doing?/  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
Harry bent down and whispered into Draco's ear, sending shivers down the blond's spine.  
  
"What we started earlier." He murmured softly before capturing Draco's lips in his own. /What is he doing?! Why am I letting him do it?/ He felt Harry's toung run along his bottom lip, demanding entrance. /Aw...what the hell!/ Drraco thought as he parted his lips, allowing Harry's tounge to dart in. Draco moand softly into the kiss. /Damn! He's a good kisses!/ They broke apart after a few minutes due to lack of oxygen.  
  
"What was that for?" Draco asked.  
  
"I...I don't know...I couldn't stop myself." Harry whispered, sporting a blush that could be seen in the dark. Draco licked his lips and gave a small smile. The dormatory door opened and the seventh year Gryffindor boys trooped in.  
  
"Well, lads! Time for bed!" Seamus said.  
  
"And just who made you leader?" Dean grinned.  
  
"You're always on top, so I should get *some* authority!" Seamus pouted and dean blushed. Dean whispered something to Seamus, who nodded and said,"Ok!"  
  
Harry shook his head and looked back over to Draco.  
  
"We should get to bed..." He told the former slytherin. Draco nodded and soon all of the boys were in their bed. Sighing, Draco drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
-TBC-  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
YAY!!! I told you guys there would be some snogging! ^__^ notta lot but it is some! sorry for the reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyyyy long wait! I promise i'll try to update more often!  
  
Draco: Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^____^ 


	6. I'm Hungry!

wOOt! hmmm....this chappie is alittle sappy, but s'all good...^__^ more happy happy Harry/Draco-ness! It's also pretty short....but it's fluffy so that makes up for it! ^___^ i swear yall will go "AWWWWWW!" at the end...how do i know? 'cause my homophobic friend went "AWWWWWW!" so nyeh! XD I really really hope you guys will like this! HARRY/DRACO 4 EVA!!! (and...um...that's to everyone that reviewed! ^__^;;;)  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....JK does...i DO own Antonio however! At least i get one hottness out of this...^___^  
  
Key:  
  
Harry- [blah]  
  
Draco- //blah//  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 6- I'm Hungry  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Journal,  
  
  
  
I had a "wOOt for Harry" moment! It may not sound like a *normal* moment, but I was proud of myself! Ok...here it is: I Snogged Draco Malfoy! remember how I had been writing about how he wrote me that letter (which I am *still* not sure about.)? Yeah...I'm assuming that I like him, considering I just snogged that hell out of him! Even better: He Responded! He didn't pull away! He kissed me back! Aack! Ron and Hermione are coming! Laters!  
  
-a very very happy-  
  
Harry  
  
Harry snapped his journal shut as Ron and Hermione approached him.  
  
"What'chya doing, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Stuff..." He replied calmly.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Harry said pulling his book closer to him.  
  
"It doesn't.....just wondering!"  
  
"ok..." Harry said as Draco walked in through the portrait hole. Draco caught his eye and blushed. Harry felt the color rise to his cheeks and gave Draco a smill smile. Draco returned the smile and walked up to the dorm room. Ron and Hermione watched after Draco then sat down next to Harry.  
  
"I can't believe they put him in here! He needs to go back to where he belongs! Down in the dungeons!" Ron said angrily as he pulled out his books.  
  
"Ron! You really should be more considerate!" Hermione said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, Ron! I'll bet he's going through a pretty rough time, being away from all of his friends and all." Harry said.  
  
"I can't believe you two are sticking up for him! Do you not remember who we are talking about here?" Ron looked at them as though they had both lost their minds.  
  
//I don't get it!//  
  
Draco's voice rang through Harry's head.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You ok, Harry?" Hermione looked at him worried. Harry looked toward the boy's staircase and nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back..." He said as he got up and made his way toward the dorm room. He opened the door to find Draco sitting on his bed with his work sprawled out infront of him. Draco looked up as Harry came in.  
  
"What don't you get?" Harry asked.  
  
"H-how did you know that I..." He trailed off looking surprised.  
  
"I don't know...I heard you say that you didn't get it..."  
  
"I was thinking that..." Draco looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"But...I heard it...Maybe.........we're telepathic...?" Harry said.  
  
"Maybe...You think of something and I'll answer if I can hear it."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
[I'm hungry!]  
  
//Then get something to eat!//  
  
Harry looked at Draco, who was grinning.  
  
"So....we're....telepathic..." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Looks like it!" Draco's grin faltered slightly,"But we weren't before..."  
  
Harry caught the meaning and shrugged.  
  
"It must have triggered something..." He stated simply.  
  
"I guess so." Draco said.  
  
"So...what don't you get?" Harry said walking up to Draco.  
  
"Um...let's not worry about it...It's not due for another week..." He shut his book and looked up at Harry. Harry blushed as slate-blue eyes searched his emerald green ones.  
  
"About last night..." Harry began, but stopped as Draco raised his hand to silence him.  
  
"Don't tell me to forget about it..." He said firmly.  
  
"But..." Harry started.  
  
"I can't. I don't know what it is...but...I don't *want* to forget." Draco finished in a whisper.  
  
"Draco..." Harry trailed of, surpriding himself for using Draco's first name. Draco looked at him surprised.  
  
"I....I don't want to forget either." Harry said softly looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Harry..." Draco said uncertianly. Harry smiled at Draco and bent over, brushing his lips against the blond's.  
  
-TBC-  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
wOOt! They don't want to forget! ^_________^ AWWWWW! I hoped you guys/gals enjoyed this chappie! I promise more snogging and fluff to come! (And maybe a few things that you didn't plan for! ^.~) well! I'll update soon! Take it away Dray!  
  
Draco: Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^____^ 


	7. What to do, What to do?

wOOt! Chappie 7! Be proud of me! I'm on an update spree! lol...It has been really hard to keep up with this ficcie now that i have a job and stuff like that...but anyways...that's not important...Thankies to all of you who reviewed! I love you all!!  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....JK does...i DO own Antonio however! At least i get one hottness out of this...^___^  
  
Key:  
  
Harry- [blah]  
  
Draco- //blah//  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 7- What to do, What to do?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry stared down at his schedule in disgust.  
  
"What do you have today?" Draco asked him upon seeing the look  
  
"First-Double Potions; Second-Transfiguration; Third-Divination; Lunch! Two of my least favorite classes in one morning!" He moaned and layed his head doen on the table. Draco grinned.  
  
"That sucks. Wait...you don't like double potions?" Draco asked somewhat shocked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Snape is such an ass!" Harry glared at the table.  
  
"But I'm in there! That's gotta cancle out!" Draco was now becoming used to being around Ron, Hermione, and Harry. It was kind of hard at first, but he was slowly adapting. He'd even switched from Weasly and Granger to Ron and Hermione. That was an interesting day.  
  
"Of course! You know you can make anything better!" Harry winked and Draco grinned. They heard a short, soft cough and turned to look at Hermione. They both blushed. Ron and Hermione stared at them with a strange look. Harry and Draco had come to grips with how they felt about eachother, but neither of them was about to tell Ron and Hermione. Think of the chaos!  
  
[Should we tell them soon?]  
  
//Yeah...just not now....or this week...//  
  
[So...just sometime this century?]  
  
//Basically!//  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Up stairs...we've got a bit 'till potions...I figures I'd get more sleep!" Harry grinned. Ron nodded and went back to his breakfast while Harry left the room.  
  
//Sleep, huh?//  
  
[Maybe!]  
  
Draco could almost see the wink that went along with the word.  
  
"I think Harry had a good Idea...I'll see you in potions!" Draco said and went up to the Common Room.  
  
~*In the common room*~  
  
Harry flopped down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" He whispered to himself.  
  
"I can think of a few things..." Draco smiled suggestivly as he came through the portrait hole. Harry stood up and grinned.  
  
"Not that!" He said as Draco walked up to him. He gave Harry a disapointed look and Harry's grin widened,"We can save that for later!"  
  
"Yeah...ok...then what are we gonna do about what?" Draco asked as he sat down on the couch. Harry sat down next to him and layed his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco smaked his arm around the raven-haired boy's waist.  
  
"What are we gonna do about Ron and Hermione? I mean...they're gonna find out eventually." Harry said softly. His hand found Draco's and he laced his fingers through the blond's. Draco smiled grimly.  
  
"Yes...they will...but what will the do when they find out?" Draco said sadly.  
  
"Hermione prolly won't have a problem with it...but...Ron on the other hand..." Harry trailed off trying to to imagine Ron's reaction.  
  
"I figured he'd be the one who would have a problem with it...but....why must we worry about this now? We have a whole year!" Draco said pulling Harry closer. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...this can wait..." Harry murmured mostly to himself.  
  
"Exactly..."Draco kisses Harry's forhead softly and smiled. Harry smiled and looked up at him.  
  
{(A/N: I bet yall are confused...It's been like two days since chapter 6. Harry and Draco have s[ent the last two days in nervous, blushing, he went this way (--) so i'll go this way (--) confusion. Also...when they were alone, the talked about it and *finally* realized how they felt about eachother ^.^ I'm so proud of mah little men! *Grins like and idion*)}  
  
"So...what do you yant to do? We've still got an hour 'till potions..." Harry asked.  
  
"Well...that sleep sounded good!"Draco grinned and layed back, pulling Harry on top of him. Surprised, Harry looked at the former Slytherin. Draco's grin faded into a smile and he brushed his lips across Harry's. Harry smiled, kissed him back, and layed his head down on Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms protectivly around Harry and looked up at the ceiling ot the common room. The story that Harry had told him came back to him. He looked at the couple on the right of the two men and sighed.  
  
/God! I hope what happened to Slytherin and Antionio doesn't happen to us.../  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ah-hahaha! Two updates in one day! That's really really good for Tasan! ^____^ That makes me happy...and i still have time to start on Chappie 8! ^____________^ I already have chappie 8 written down and it's soooooo funny! I promise you will laught at least once in it! well...I should prolly get hopping on it! Take it away, Drakkie-poo!  
  
Draco: -_____-;;; Read, Review, and Enjoy! 


	8. Love Potion Number 9

wOOt! Chappie 8! I really think you guys are gonna like this chappie! it's really quite entertaining....lol! Just look at the Chappie title! I mean, Love Potion #9! Just think of what that could imply! ^.~ well....Get on with the reading! Thankies to all that reviewed!  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....JK does...i DO own Antonio however! At least i get one hottness out of this...^___^  
  
Key:  
  
Harry- [blah]  
  
Draco- //blah//  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 8- Love Potion #9  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry stirred and opened his eyes. He could feel Draco's arms around him and heard his soft breathing. /The common room is a really good place to take a nap!/ Harry began to close his eyes again. /Wait...the common room?!/ Harry lifted his head quickly and looked around. The common room remained as empty as ever. /What time is it?/ He looked at the clock hanging above the fireplace. /Ten minutes until potions...Ten munutes?!/ Harry looked down at Draco who was still sleeping soundly.  
  
"Draco...Draco wake up!" Harry said, shaking him gently. Draco mumbled something incoherent and turned his face toward the cusions.  
  
"We only have ten minutes to get to potions!" Harry said trying to prod the blond awake.  
  
"Five more minutes..."Draco muttered.  
  
[Draco!]  
  
//AH!// Draco's eyes shot upen and he looked up at Harry.  
  
"Mornin'!" Harry grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Hey..." Draco said groggily,"Why did you do that?"  
  
"'Cause, darling, we only have seven minutes to get down to potions." Harry said sweetly.  
  
"What?!" Draco said, sitting up. Harry stood and grinned.  
  
"Yep! And if you don't get up we're gonna be late..." Harry said.  
  
"Right! I'm up! I'm up! Let's go!" Draco said grabbing his bag and Harry's writst, dragging him down to the dungeons.  
  
~*Seven Minutes Later*~  
  
Draco and Harry burst through the door of the potions room. Looking around, they spotted theis seats (which were right next to eachother) and sat down. Seconds later, Professor Snape came out of his office. Both boys gave eachother relieved looks and turned their attention back to Snape.  
  
"Welcome back to Potions. We will not be wasting any time! Copy down the direction on the board," Snape waved his wand and directions for making the "Black Night" potion appeared,"and begin making it. The person you are sitting with will be your partner for this semester." There was a silence while everyone looked around.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Get started!" Snape said curtly. Draco and Harry looked at eachother.  
  
[What is the "Black Night" potion?]  
  
//I think it's a potion that induces a temporary death...like the Romeo and Juliet thing...//  
  
[Oh!]  
  
Draco began scribbling down the directions.  
  
"Longbottom!" Came Snape's predictible sneer. Every eye turned to Neville, who looked up at Snape with a hint of...was that defiance?  
  
"Yes, Professor?" He gritted through his teeth. Neville stood up. He had gotten thinner and was actually very handsom. When he stood, he was as tall as Snape. Snape glared at him.  
  
"I want to make it clear the you be extra careful. One wrong step and this potion could be fatal..." He smiled evilly.  
  
"Thank you, sir, but I don't think I'll be needing your little warnings anymore..." Neville said in a soft but firm tone. Snape looked like he could have fed Neville poison.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention, Longbottom." He said dangerously. Neville gave him a small smirk and sat back down next to Hermione, who looked at him in awe.  
  
[Did you see that?]  
  
//Yes! Who would've thought he had it in 'em? He doesn't look all that bad either!//  
  
[Draco...I'm sitting right here!]  
  
//Oh! Yes! Sorry, love!//  
  
Draco grinned and carefully looked over the directions. Harry went to gather all of the ingredients they would need and came back with an armfull.  
  
"ok...first, pour in the blood of hippogriff..." Draco read off of his sheet. Harry looked at the vial sadly and thought of Buckbeak. He poured it in and stoppered the vial again.  
  
"Next...shredded dragon liver....Good God!" Draco said as Harry pulled out the strips. Harry groaned as he dropped the strips in, which sizzeled as they made contact with the blood. When that was finally over, Draco said,"Now the wiltkeg roots..."  
  
Harry nodded and reached for them, accidentilly knocking in the powered pixie wings.  
  
"Watch it!" Draco said as they both peered down into the cauldron. The potion had gone from a bloody redish-brown to the pink that Lockhart had introduced to the school on that one valentines day.  
  
"D'you think it'll still be ok?" Harry asked, knowing what the answer would be. Draco looked at him.  
  
"If it isn't, you get the first drink..." He said. Harry gave him a hurt look and Draco scoffed,"You know i'm kidding..." Harry nodded and poured in the wiltkeg roots. he potion gave a small 'poof' and turned back to the bloody redish-brown color.  
  
"See! Everything's ok!" Draco said happily. Harry nodded, still eyeing the potion, and they continued.  
  
~*One Hour Later*~  
  
"Not again!" Draco groaned as the potion turned back to the sickly pink color again.  
  
"Shit! Snape is coming!" Harry whispered frantically. Draco quickly poured in the last ingredient ans looked up as Harry began stirring it. Snape stopped next to their cauldron and peered inside.  
  
"What happened?" He asked icily.  
  
"He did it..." Draco said as he pointed at Harry, who glared at him.  
  
"Would you mind testing this for me, boys?" Snape's sneer widened as he dipped his ladel into it and filled up two vials. The boys looked at eachother fearfully and nodded.  
  
"Very well then. Please drink all of this..." Snape grinned and handed both a vial-full of the pepto-bismal colored liguid. They lifted the vials to their lips and drank. The class stared at them.  
  
"Tastes like bubblegum..." Harry stated. Draco nodded and looked at Harry as a strange feeling came over him. He saw Harry look at him strangly, then his green eyes clouded over. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and gazed at him until he came around. Harry felt his hand in Draco's and laced his fingers through the blonde's.  
  
"Do you feel ok, love?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Of course, darling, now that you're with me..." Draco answered dreamily. The class stared at the two boys with looks of utmost confusion.  
  
"Just as I thought..." Snape said grimacing down at the boys,"A love potion..." The class looked at Snape, who was trying to tear his eyes away from the couple.  
  
"But...when you drink a love potion, don't you fall in love...like...forever?" Ron asked the potions master quietly. Snape dipped his ladel into the cauldron again and brought the pink-ness up to his nose, taking a short sniff.  
  
"It isn't strong enough for it to last forever...I'd say around twelve hours to one day..." Snape said.  
  
"Um...Professor..." Seamus piped up.  
  
"What is it, Finnigan?"  
  
"Malfoy and Harry sleep in the same dorm room..." He said quietly as Ron turned a deep shade of red, nodding his head.  
  
"Yes...that they do...I must spak to the headmaster about this...Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger..."   
  
"Um...yes, sir?"  
  
"You are to keep an eye on Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy until the potion wears off. We need to makes sure that they don't get too friendly..." He said,"Class dismissed, but not until after you bottle a sample of your potion and lable it. Put it on my desk before you leave. Tomorrow, I will call you and your partner in for testing." They all nodded and looked over to Harry and Draco, who were whispereing to eachother and giggeling about who knows what. Ron and Hermione looked at eachother and groaned.  
  
"This will be interesting..." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah...Draco...Harry...Time to go..." Ron said hesitantly. Both of the infatuated boys stood up, still talking animatedly and followed the two Gryffindors out of the room.  
  
~*At Dinner*~  
  
Ron stared between Draco and Harry disgustedly, pushing his food away from him.  
  
"...of course, my little fuzz muffin!" Draco was saying.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ron told Hermione, who laughed.  
  
"Aww...c'mon Ron....look at them!" Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"I'd rather not..." Ron whimpered.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione said so seriously that Ron stared at her,"look at how happy they are..."  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked at the couple. Harry said something and Draco laughed, his slate-blue eyes spakreling in mirth. Ron was genuinly surprised. He had never seen Draco laugh like that before. Harry grinned, his eyes lighting up. /Yes, they are truely happy./  
  
"Well, whaddya know?" Ron siad,"It's kinda like the Beauty and the Beast..." He earned a strange look from Hermione and went on quickly,"Except...neither was the beauty..." Hermione shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Ron, Hermione?" Harry asked them. They turned their attention to Harry and Draco. Harry looked at Draco and he nodded. He took a deep breath.  
  
"We have something to tell you..." Harry smiled.  
  
"Do you have a new nickname for eachother?" Ron asked sweetly. Harry suddenly got very serious.  
  
"Ron...I think they really have something to tell us..." Hermion said. Ron looked at her then back to Harry.  
  
"Draco and I...well, we like eachother...like...alot..." Harry said uneasily.  
  
"Harry...you're high on love potion....of course you think that." Ron said sympathetically.  
  
"Ron...I'm serious...we've been together sice the second day of school..." Harry said so seriously Ron had to believe him.  
  
"Are you....Are you serious?" He asked. Draco and Harry nodded.  
  
"Woah dang...." Ron said as he leaned back in his chair. Draco whispered something to Harry and Harry nodded. After excusing themselves, they stood up and exited the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron...are you ok?" Hermione's voice was vague.  
  
"Yeah..." He heard himself say,"You should go with them...they're still under the effects of the potion...I'm just gonna get some more to eat, and I'll meet you back un the commmon room." Hermion nodded and followed after Draco and Harry. Ron looked back down at his food. /I'll go for a walk.../ He stood up and left the Great Hall.   
  
-TBC  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ah-hahahaha! I have completed chappie 8! now wasn't that a fun chappie? I most certianly thought it was! ^___^ well....I'm gonna finish eating my dinner now...take it away Dray!  
  
Draco: Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^__________________^ 


	9. One Hell of a Hangover

Bwa-HAHAHA! The next chappie! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in sooooo long, but when i finally finished this chappie, i tried to login to my account and it wouldn't let me in...;;; sooo.....if i told you that i wasn't going to be posting on here anymore, i was wrong....i had a brain fart and forgot that i had a seperate e-mail adress for ff.net! ;;;;; so....yeah....i'm still gonna be posting on here! Gomen for all the confusion! and thankies to all of those who reviewed chappie 8 soooo long ago! ;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I no no ownies Harry Potter....J.K. Rowling do...that make me really sad...;-;...i do ownies Antonio!

Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 9- One Hell of a Hangover!Harry groaned as he slowly woke up. /Why does my head hurt so bad?/ He sat up and glanced around.  
  
"Bout time you got up!" Ron said as he flung open the drapes.  
  
"AH! Please! Stop yelling at me! And close those damn curtains!" Harry said, attempting to cover his ears and shield his eyes at the same time.  
  
"O...Ok..."Ron said closing the drapes,"Sorry bout that...How do you feel?"  
  
Harry looked up at Ron,"I feel like I've been hit in the head with a frying pan!"  
  
"That sucks, mate...that must be one hell of a hangover you have there." Ron said quietly as he sat down nect to Harry.  
  
"Yeah...wait...you aren't mad at me?" Harry gazed at the boy cautiously.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About.....well, Draco and I..." He trailed off.  
  
"Oh...well...I was at first...but...I went for a walk and thought about it. Turns out...I kinda had guessed....I mean, there was that whole letter thing..." Ron said quietly.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now, don't get mad...I saw you and him talkin on the train. I was curious so I kinda listened in...and I heard everything." Ron said. Harry stared at him. The door opened and Draco walked in. His hair was no longer perfectly slicked back, but instead, in a "perfect" mess. Every strand was perfectly in place, as though the blonde had meant for them to be there. His bangs fell gracefully in front of his eyes. He ran his hand through them and they fell around his eyes instead of in front. He grinned.  
  
"Hey there! Can I talk to Harry about something, Ron?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"Um...sure..is Hermione in the common room?" Ron asked and Draco nodded. After Ron left, Draco sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Do you feel ok?"  
  
"Not really....you?"  
  
"Feels like a hangover."  
  
"Yeah...same here."  
  
"Did you know that Hermione knows about us?" Draco asked. Harry grinned. /Draco must not remember yesterday at dinner./  
  
"Yeah...so does Ron." Harry said and Draco almost fell off the bed.  
  
"What?! How....when?" Draco stuttered. Harry started laughing and Draco glared at him, "Just what is so funny?"  
  
"You!"Harry sniggered,"You're the one that suggested that we tell them..." Draco stared at him.  
  
"I really think I would remember something like that..." Draco's eyes were almost the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Well, you did...and they both know..."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"How did they take it?" Draco said quietly, almost afraid.  
  
"You really care about how they feel?" Harry asked, genuinly curious.  
  
"Well...not really, but...I don't know..."  
  
"They took it fine! Ron had some trouble at first, but now he's ok!"  
  
"Ok...good." Draco said. He brushed his lips against Harry's in a short kiss and stood up. He made his way to the door, then turned back.  
  
"You coming down to lunch?" Draco asked.  
  
"I missed breakfast?!" Harry said. Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Damn...no wonder I was hungry!"  
  
Then get something to eat!Draco grinned as Harry laughed, remembering the discovery of their telepathy.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." Harry smiled.  
  
"Ok...see ya down there!" Draco said and left Harry so he could get ready.  
  
At lunch  
  
Brfore lunch began. Professor Dumbledore stood and tapped his fork on his glass.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...I have a quick announcement!" He said. The hall became silent,"Thank you! We have a new student entering the school. He is being transfered here from Drumstrang, and will be in Gryffindor. He is a seventh year." All of the Gryffindors looked at eachother,"His name is...Antonio Fransuera! Please welcome him to our school!"  
  
Draco and Harry gave eachother startled looks.  
  
[Did he just say what I think he said?]  
  
Yeah...could he possibly be related to the older Antonio?  
  
{Yes...I am...}  
  
Draco looked around. He spotted a young man walking up to him. He had a very toned, muscular body, and he was very handsom. Draco could only assume he was Antonio. The boy sat down next to him and smiled.  
  
"My name is Antonio. Pleased to meet you." Antonio said.  
  
"I'm Draco and this is Harry." Draco said gesturing to Harry, who had gone back to eating. Draco nudged the raven-haired boy softly and Harry looked at him.  
  
"Whaaaaaat?" Harry whined. Draco smiled and shook his head.  
  
"This is Antonio." He said simply. Harry smiled and nodded at Antonio.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Harry shook Antonio's hand. Antonio's deep blue eyes flicked up to Harry's scar as he smiled. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair. Draco looked over at Hermione, who was staring at Antonio with dreamy eyes. Then again, so was everyone else at the table. He rolled his eyes. Neville coughed audiably and Hermione snapped her attention back to him.  
  
"Remember? Charms?" Neville brandished his notes at her.  
  
"Yes...sorry 'bout that, Neville." She smiled nervously, glancing breifly back at Antonio, as he and Harry carried on a conversation about quidditch. Every once in a while, Antonio would flash a sexy smile and laugh. Draco found himself blushing, and his heart beating rather fast for his own comfort. He looked down at the table and poked at his food. /WTF? This shound NOT be happening. However, he seems to have this effect on most people./ He thought as he glanced up and down the table. Everyone was trying to listen in on their conversation in attempt to hear the handsome boy's voice. Harry seemed to be the only person who was not drooling all over the table. He even sounded slightly bored with the conversation. There was a pause. Then Draco heard Antonio's voice inside his head.  
  
{Do you like him?}  
  
Harry's reply was almost instant.  
  
[Of course!]  
  
{I see...}  
  
[Why?]  
  
{Don't worry about it...just curious...}  
  
[Alright]  
  
The two voices were gone.  
  
"I would like to get some rest. It was a long journey. Could you please show me the way to our common room?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Sure." Harry said and stood up. Antonio thanked him and followed him out of the room. All eyes followed him out of the hall. As soon as he was gone, the Gryffindor table broke out in whispers.  
  
"Did you see his eyes?"  
  
"Did you see his hair?"  
  
"He has such a nice body!"  
  
"Did you hear his voice?"  
  
Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. /Stupid girls...how can anyone put up with them?/ He stood and exited the hall. He walked out on to the school grounds. /What could they have been talking about?/ He reached the lake and stopped. Bending down, he picked up a smooth rock. /Couldn't have been about me./ He skipped the rock across the flat surface of the lake and sighed. /This is just too weird.../ He looked down at his reflection. He sighed again and sat down on the bank. A soft breeze blew his no-longer slicked back hair (Harry decided that he looked better with out it), and the water began to ripple. Draco stared down at it.  
  
[Draco?]  
  
Yeah?  
  
[Where are you?]  
  
Out by the lake...  
  
[Oh...why?]  
  
Needed the fresh air.He subconciously took a deep breath in.  
  
[Why? Did Antonio take your breath away?]  
  
Harry sounded both bitter and amused.  
  
No!  
  
[Ok, Ok!] He heard Harry's voice laugh goodnaturedly. Draco grinned and felt the waves from the lake wash across his bare feet.  
  
[Why don't you come back inside and we'll go upstairs?]  
  
And do?  
  
[You decide...]  
  
Very suggestive...Draco mused.  
  
[Who said it wasn't meant to be?] He sensed Harry's grin. Draco shook his head but stood up none-the-less. Putting his shoes back on, he made his way back up to the castle.YAY!!!! I finished chappie nine! go me! lol! well...i must go clean my room now...i will write soon! take it away, my silver little dragon!  
  
Draco: read, review, and enjoy! 


	10. Goodbye Father

WOO! I'm Back! LOL! I wanna thank sarah, my official Beta, for typing this up! yeah, yeah! i know what you're all thinking! But, I wrote the whole fic out in a spiral and you know how it is...once you write a story, you don't want to have to rewrite it...so...Sarah offered to type it up for me, and then i could post it! I accepted the offer, to please you guys, and to stop the throwing of sharp objects...i've gotten some pretty threatening emails! I hope yall enjoy this chappie! Thanks again, Sarah! I wuv you! 

Disclaimer: No ownies! Me ownies Antonio tho!

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 10- Goodbye, Father

* * *

Draco stepped into the Gryffindor common room and rolled his eyes. Every Gryffindor girl was crowded around Antonio, who sat in an armchair right beside the fire.

"So you know Viktor Krum!" one of the girls asked him dreamily.

"Oh yeah! He's one of my good friends!" he replied.

"Wow!" all the girls chorused. Draco shook his head and went up to Harry and Ron.

"Can you believe this? He has every girl's eyes on him! He stole my thunder!" Ron said angrily.

"Yeah, Ron… 'cause they all used to look at you before he came along!" Harry said sarcastically and grinned. Ron scoffed and Draco laughed.

Let's go upstairs… too loud down here…

Ok…

They bid Ron goodbye and made their way up to the boy's dorm room. Harry went in and threw his bag down on the bed. Draco shut the door and fell onto his bed. They remained quiet for a minute until Draco spoke up. "So… what were you and Antonio talking about?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, just things… mostly about quidditch…"

"No… I mean… telepathically… when he asked, 'do you like him?'"

"Oh… we were talking about… you…"

"Why did he ask that…?"

"Well… I said something along the lines of you being a great quidditch player… and…" Harry trailed off. Draco felt Harry sink down onto the bed. He sat up and looked over at him.

"You really think I'm good at quidditch?" Draco was surprised. He had always figured that no matter what happened in their love life, quidditch would always be the one thing they remained enemies at. (A/N: yes… it seems kinda strange… but… I promise it all makes sense up there in his pretty little head!)

"Yeah… I mean… all of the times we've gone up against each other, we've always been neck and neck." Harry smiled.

"But… I've never beaten you..." Draco said, sounding ashamed.

"But you've really come close." Harry said honestly.

"That still…" Draco started, but the door burst open. They both jumped up when they saw who entered the room.

"Draco Malfoy…" Lucius Malfoy's cold voice rang in the boys' ears. Draco mentally shied away and he knew Harry felt it.

It'll be ok… I'm right here…- came the boy's comforting words.

#Thank you.# He braced himself for his father's explosion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius said in a deadly calm.

"Father, I—"

"I don't care what you have to say, Draco…"

"But…"

"I said I don't—"

"SHUT UP!" Draco shouted. Both Harry and Lucius looked at him, shocked. Draco glared at his father. "If you would let me talk, I would tell you that I didn't get a choice!" Draco fumed.

"Then why didn't you try to move back…" Lucius asked in a sharp but quiet voice.

"Because… a couple of days into the term… I discovered that this is really where I belong." Draco said and glanced quickly at Harry. Harry smiled and fought against the color that was trying to show through.

"But… you're going against everything we Malfoys stand for." Lucius protested. Draco felt a sudden rush of anger come from Harry.

#Harry?#

Why the hell would something like that matter!- Harry's voice was dangerously calm.

#Harry… calm down… please?# Harry gave a very small nod that Lucius could not see.

"I don't care about that." Draco said quietly.

"Are you denying your family?" Lucius asked dangerously. Draco swallowed his fear and nodded.

"I am."

Lucius' eyes flashed as he glared down at his 'son'.

"Take it back…" He breathed. Draco shook his head. "Do it now, or I shall disown you."

"Fine." Draco said. Lucius looked at him, shocked.

"Really?" Harry asked, just as shocked as the boy's father. Draco nodded shortly, not taking his eyes off of his father.

Lucius quickly regained his composure. "You realize that you are now financially independent and no longer have the protection of Lord Voldemort?" he said as though he was trying to change the blonde's mind.

#Shit… I forgot about finances…#

Don't worry about it… I'll explain later.-

Draco nodded slowly. Lucius nodded curtly and whirled around, never to say another word to his former son. The door closed loudly behind the death eater and Draco realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out and looked at Harry.

"Good job." Harry said quietly.

"Oh yeah! Great! I'm only totally broke and Voldemort will prolly kill me in the next week…" he said almost in a panic.

"I told you not to worry about it." Harry looked into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean…" he fell silent and blushed.

"What?" Draco smiled.

"Just don't worry about it," Harry said.

"Alright…"

The door opened a little. Ron's head poked in, his hand covering his eyes. "Are you two decent?" he asked. Both boys rolled their eyes and grinned.

"Yes, Ron…" Harry said.

"Well… it really depends on your definition of decent…" Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively. Harry laughed and Ron eeped, parting his fingers slightly so he could peer through. He sighed in relief and looked at them fully.

* * *

There's Chapter 10 for ya! I hope you liked it! I just love it when Draco gets to be all vulnerable and strong at the same time! makes me happy! Well, it's off to bed with me! Stoopid school! Take it away, Drakkie-poo!

Draco: Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	11. Nightmares

HAHA! Chapter 11 up and ready! I hope you guys like it! Thankies to all who reviewed and especially my beta, Sarah! 

Disclaimer: I don't own them...i do own Antonio!

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 11: Nightmares

* * *

2 days later

"So… you two are… together?" Antonio asked. Draco and Harry nodded. Ron gave them a calculating look.

"But you two haven't…" Ron trailed off, blushing.

"No." Harry laughed at Ron's expression.

"Abstinence is for me!" Draco said in mock cheerfulness. All of the boys laughed and Draco grinned.

"You two are so lucky. I lost my love…" Antonio said sadly.

"Really… I'm sorry…" Harry said, suddenly interested. The story about Slytherin and Antonio floated to the top of his mind. Draco looked at Harry apprehensively and turned his attention back to Antonio.

"What happened?" Ron prompted.

"Well… really… we didn't like each other at first. I was hired by a man to work and he introduced us. The man I loved was very stubborn; he would not let me work for him. However, when my boss sent me to him, we kind of clicked… first it was just a kind of crush… but, after a few months, it grew into a full-blown love. Both of us were so happy…" The happy smile he was sporting faded. "But my boss found out… and fired me, banishing me from the worksite and from Sala— my love. I was totally heartbroken." Harry and Draco gave each other startled looks. Antonio noticed and reassured them. "But… I'm alright now," he said. (Thank God he missed the real meaning of that look) Harry thought as he put on a relieved smile.

"So, Ron… who do you like…" Antonio swiftly changed the subject.

"I can't tell you guys! You'll tell her!" Ron's ears turned red and he gave an embarrassed smile.

"I'll bet it's Hermione!" Harry said. Ron gave a small eep and turned even redder.

"It is?" Draco grinned.

"H- How did you know…?" Ron squeaked out.

"Ron… I've known you for seven years now… caught every glance and blush!" Harry grinned as Ron glared at him, impishly sticking his tongue out. All of the boys laughed again. Antonio grinned and stood up.

"Well guys… it's been real… it's been fun… but it hasn't been real fun." Antonio grinned. Ron laughed.

"Yeah… I think I'm gonna go back downstairs… gotta finish the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay…" Ron grimace.

"I finished mine." Harry grinned.

"Shut up…" Ron said and closed the door behind him and Antonio.

"Finally…" Draco whispered. "Didn't Antonio's story seem a little too familiar?"

"Yes… yes it did. For a second there I thought he almost said Salazar… but…"

"No… I heard it too… he did say that he was the reincarnation of the older one…"

"But… we don't know if it was him who said that… and there really isn't any way to be sure without coming right out and asking…" Harry chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

Draco smiled and took Harry's hands into his own. "It'll be ok… we really don't have any reason to be suspicious… so he's the reincarnation of the old Antonio… so what?" Draco shrugged.

"True… he hasn't done anything… but… I can't shake the feeling he gives me…" Harry said.

"Feeling?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No… I mean… not like that… I just get a bad feeling… like something terrible is going to happen," he finished quietly.

"I see…"

"The feeling has to do with us, Dray…" Harry whispered. Draco looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean…" he said slowly.

"Lately… I've been having dreams… where… all I see is Antonio's face… then… I see a flash of green light… and then I see you but you're… dead…" Harry said. Draco was slightly shocked. Harry's hands tightened around Draco's. "The dreams scare me…" Harry said, ashamed. Draco pulled the raven-haired boy into his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry… I promise," he said as Harry buried his face into Draco's chest.

"I know… but… I can't help…" came Harry's muffled reply.

"I know…" Draco said soothingly. The door opened and Harry lifted his head from Draco's chest.

"Hello boys. Mind if I have a word with you?" Professor Snape said, lacking his usual icy tone.

"Um… sure, Professor." Draco said. Snape came in and shut the door quietly behind him.

"We need to discuss something of great importance, so I need your undivided attention…" Snape said in a hushed voice.

"Why are you whispering, Professor?" Draco asked politely.

"It adds dramatic effect…" Snape said at a normal volume.

"Ok…" Harry said and Draco grinned.

"Now… on to business. The Dark Lord has been spotted in Hogsmeade… we fear that he will be very close to the castle by nightfall."

Draco gave Harry a startled look and Harry shook his head. "But I'm safe here! As long as Dumbledore is here…"

"That's just the thing… Professor Dumbledore has been called away to Egypt to help the Gringotts Bank re-curse all of their vaults." Snape said in a worried tone.

"But… isn't Hogwarts one of the safest places?" Draco asked.

"Yes… but… only if you are in the right place… which is why I've come to talk to you today."

"But… you're head of Slytherin House."

"Don't you think I know that, Potter?"

"Why have you really come here, Sev?" Harry looked at Draco. "That's what we've called him since we were first years," he explained. Snape rolled his eyes.

"The reason I am here is to move you to a more private secluded room, Mr. Potter… on Professor Dumbledore's orders," he said with a note of finality.

"But, Professor…" Harry said, looking over at Draco.

"He'll be coming with us," Snape stated.

"Really!" Draco said, surprised. "Why?"

"Apparently, Mr. Potter is not the only one who is being hunted by the death eaters… we are still unclear why, but they are after you too, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned pale. "I know why. A couple of days ago, my 'father' came up to our dorm. He disowned me because I refused to be moved back into Slytherin… he was pretty pissed off."

"That would do it… now, follow me down to your new dorm. The house elves will bring your things down later."

The two boys nodded and followed Snape down to the common room. Ron and Hermione watched after them curiously.

5 minutes later

"Here we are…" Snape said, stopping next to a portrait of a beautiful mermaid, identical to the one in the prefect bathroom.

"The password is 'safe point,'" Snape told them as the portrait swung open. They stepped inside.

"Woah!" Harry breathed. Everything was either a deep forest green or a beautiful mahogany. There was a grand four-poster bed and a large fireplace, already lit and crackling.

"This room is usually used for when the minister of magic comes and stays here for awhile," Snape said. "The bathrooms are up the stairs to the left. I guarantee that you two will be safe here." He turned and walked out of the dorm. Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned.

"I wonder how long we're gonna be in here…" Harry said.

"Who cares?" Draco said closing the distance between himself and the boy who lived.

* * *

Woot! All done! Hope yall liked it! Work it, Draco, Baby!

Draco: (sighs and shakes head) read, review, and enjoy!


	12. Departure of Dumbledore

Chappie Twelve comin at ya! For reviewing refrence: Please do not associate this with any past occurances in the books...just take it for what it is...thank you! Thank you to all my reviewers! and MAJOR THANK YOU TO SARAH! 

Disclaimer: I own antonio...and that's about it...

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 12: The Departure of Dumbledore

* * *

Draco sighed and looked around the room. This was going to be fun. Sure, both Harry and himself were being chased by Voldemort, but now they had a room to themselves and they were safe. (Life can't get much better) he thought. Then he noticed there was only one bed. (I was wrong…) he mused. He heard Severus tell them something and then leave.

"I wonder how long we're gonna be in here…" he heard Harry say.

"Who cares?" he replied, pulling Harry to him and bringing them into a kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss and parted his lips, granting Draco entrance. After a minute they broke apart. "C'mere, love…" Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him over to the bed. Harry smiled and sat down next to Draco, who immediately pushed him down and pinned him to the bed. Harry blushed and grinned. "You're so cute when you blush…" Draco said, leaning down and kissing him passionately.

"Now, now, boys! You really are too young…" came a voice from the couch. Draco sat up and glared. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. Both blushed and sat up. Dumbledore smoothed his travel robes.

"You know, professor… it really is rude to appear and not announce your entrance." Draco said hotly.

"Too true… If you two would hold on a second…" Dumbledore smiled, stood up, walked through the portrait hole, and came back in. "I have arrived."

Draco glared at the mockery and gave an indignant "Humph!" Harry laughed, and Dumbledore sat back down.

"Now. If we can get down to business. I understand that your father came to visit you, Draco…" Dumbledore said. Draco nodded.

"So? What of it?"

"He disowned you, did he not?"

"Yes…" Draco said, not liking the way the conversation was turning.

"It is as I feared. Voldemort has been showing signs, well, giving hints, actually, at getting to Harry through 'one he loves'…" Dumbledore informed them, glancing at Harry, "and I fear he might use the Imperious Curse on Draco. Of course, your father informed Voldemort of your disownment, so it would only seem logical for Voldemort to try to kill two birds with one stone. He could hurt Harry and punish you in the process… That is why I have placed you in here along with Harry. If anything strange happens to either of you, you are to inform me immediately. I don't care where you are or what you are doing, or what I am doing for that matter."

Both boys sat stunned for a moment before Draco spoke up. "I can hold off an Imperious Curse, Professor… Voldemort knows this… my father told him. I remember him saying that Voldemort was quite impressed, and that it could be useful in the future."

"I can hold it off as well," Harry said.

"Ah, yes… I do remember that. Fourth year, wasn't it? With Professor Moody?" Draco cringed at the thought of his fourth year. Harry noticed and laughed. Draco shot him a glare but let it fall when Harry took his hand and entwined his fingers with his own. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Um… may I inquire as to what is going on between you two?"

"Well… uh… you saw earlier…" Harry blushed lightly. Draco also blushed and looked down as the story of Slytherin and Antonio came back to him.

"Do I need to conjure up another bed?" Dumbledore's voice rang with amusement. Draco's head shot up and they both looked at him in surprise.

"Professor!" Harry said. Dumbledore laughed good-naturedly and nodded to both of them.

"Well… it is late, so I shall leave you two until the morning. I do not want you to go to your classes for the rest of the week, though I do expect to see you two at meal time. All of them. If you miss one I will be forced to think that something has happened. So, please, don't make me worry," he said. Both of them nodded and Dumbledore left them.

"Well… I don't think we need the other bed." Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively. Draco forced a laugh and then turned back to staring at his hands and thinking.

"What's up?" Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I'm scared…" Draco said softly, sounding ashamed.

"Why…?"

"I just have a bad feeling… not about Voldemort… but… about us…" He finished quietly and looked up at Harry. Harry looked at him, confused.

"About us?" he prompted.

"Yes… I'm beginning to worry… maybe I'm just paranoid…" he massaged his temples with he free hand.

"No… remember my dreams…" Harry reminded him. Draco nodded and lay back. He felt Harry lie down next to him.

"Dray…" came Harry's timid voice.

"Hmm?"

"I love you…" Harry's voice was small. Draco smiled and squeezed his lover's hand.

"I love you too, Harry!" he said and rolled over on top of Harry. "So… we don't have to go to classes for the week… what do you want to do?"

"I can think of some things…" Harry grinned. Draco grinned down at him and kissed him shortly. Harry moaned as Draco ground his hips into Harry's. Draco's grin turned malicious. He stopped and stood up, leaving Harry lying spread-eagle on the bed.

"I think I'll go to the library," he said, looking over his shoulder. Harry had sat up and was glaring at his boyfriend.

"Then I'm gonna take a shower." Harry sounded breathless. Draco's eyes flicked downward for a second and he grinned wider.

"Better make it a cold one!" he winked. Harry glared and blushed.

"You little prick!" he said, but smiled anyway. Draco winked again.

"I'm not little…" he said and walked out of their new dorm. Now that he had been 'evil' to Harry, he was hungry, so instead of going to the library, he went down to the kitchens. He tickled the portrait of the pear and went inside.

"Why hello there, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice came from somewhere to his left.

"Um… hello… what are you doing here, Professor?" Draco asked politely as he attempted to spot the old wizard.

"Just making myself some hot chocolate. And you?" he said, appearing from behind a long aisle of different tea and coffee brews.

"Oh… I was just a bit hungry…" he said.

"OK, then. Well, you just remember to look out for yourself and Harry," Dumbledore said, looking Draco straight in the eye.

"I will, sir…" Draco nodded.

"Good to hear. I need someone I can trust to take care of him. Your feelings toward each other are also a tremendous help…" Dumbledore said, attempting to hide the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, professor?" Draco asked, concerned. Dumbledore shook his head. "I fear that my time in this world is coming to a close. I am not ill. Lately, it feels as though around every corner, my death awaits me." Draco looked at him, startled.

"Professor… does it feel like it… it is… Voldemort...?" he stuttered.

"Yes and no… Voldemort is a big part of it. The older I get, the harder it is for me to fight him off. That is not the part I fear, however. I have always known that Voldemort would be my demise. No… this other force is much different. This force is seeking revenge for the one he lost." Dumbledore gave a visible shudder and shook his head. "Well, my by, I must be off."

Draco nodded and Dumbledore gave him a small smile, his eyes twinkling. "See you tomorrow, Professor?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Perhaps…" He looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Eleven o'clock… you should hurry and get off to bed… goodbye, Draco."

"Don't you mean 'goodnight', Professor…?" Draco asked.

"Both… goodbye and goodnight, my boy," Dumbledore said in a forced cheerfulness. Draco said his 'goodbye' and 'goodnight', and Dumbledore left the kitchen.

(with Dumbledore)

Dumbledore sipped his hot chocolate and stepped warily around the corner. Maybe I am just scaring myself, he thought, but stopped when he felt another presence in the hallway with him. "I was wondering how long it would be before this time came," he said as he turned to see behind him. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and stood before the old wizard. Dumbledore's eyes widened. "You!" he asked, surprised.

"AVADA KADAVARA!" the dark figure shouted, and a green flash of light shot out at Dumbledore. The old man fell to the ground with a thud, his mug of hot chocolate crashing to the floor beside him. The dark figure gave an evil smirk and retreated back to the shadows.

No one was there for Albus Dumbledore's last, agonizing breath.

* * *

Done! Hope yall like it! Thankies! Go, Draco, Go!

Draco: oh god...(sighs and shakes his head) read, review, and enjoy!


	13. McGonagall Steps Up

Hola again! 13 comin at ya! Thankies to all who reviewed! I love you all! I love you too, sarah! Thankies, mucho! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and Co.! I do own Antonio tho!

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 13: McGonagall Steps Up

* * *

The death of Albus Dumbledore was announced the next morning at breakfast. The entire school was silent and pale. Draco was paler than everyone. He was the last person Dumbledore had ever talked to. He looked up and down the Gryffindor table. Everyone was silent and pale. Everyone except for Antonio. The boy looked tired, but that was it. No emotion showed on his face. (Well… he has only been here for like two weeks) he thought. He looked at Harry, and his heart broke. Harry was looking up at the staff table, but his eyes were unfocused. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Draco took Harry's hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. Harry was pulled out of his trance and looked over at Draco. #You can cry, love…# Draco told his boyfriend.

Harry gave a small nod, but did not cry. He wiped the tear away and looked up and down the Gryffindor table.

This is so depressing…

#Yes… but… Dumbledore know…#

Harry's eyes snapped over to Draco. What?

#I talked to Dumbledore in the kitchens last night… he told me that he felt as though death was waiting for him around every corner.#

Oh… I see.

#Are you gonna be ok?#

Yes… I'm… just gonna miss him…

#Me too.#

Professor McGonagall stood up and the entire Hall was silent. "I, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hereby accept the position of Headmistress due to the untimely death of Albus Dumbledore." Her voice cracked as she choked back a sob. "That is, if the student body will accept me…" She stopped and looked around at all of the students.

The Hall was silent until a single person's applause began. Her head snapped to the Gryffindor table and saw Draco Malfoy standing and clapping his hands. Then others stood—including Harry, Ron, and Hermione—and joined Draco. Soon the entire Great Hall was filled with thunderous applause. Professor McGonagall wiped her eyes and bowed her head gratefully to the students and favored Draco with one of her rare smiles.

Harry looked over at Draco and gave him a small peck on the lips. #Harry!#

No one is watching. And besides… I'm really proud of you.

#Thanks…# he smiled gently.

The clapping died down and a certain tension had been lifted. Most of the students were smiling a little bit. "Thank you. I believe that is all… if anyone feels like eating, please do so… All classes for today and Wednesday are canceled. Enjoy the rest of the day, and keep Albus in your thoughts and prayers."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. #You feel like eating?#

No…

#Wanna go to our dorm? I'm sure we can find something to do in there.#

Yeah. They both stood up, along with many others and left the Great Hall.

Harry and Draco's room

Harry stepped into the room, followed closely by Draco. The portrait closed and Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist from behind and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Harry leaned back into him and sighed contently, closing his eyes.

"Gods, Harry! I love you so much!" Draco mumbled into Harry's neck, sending shivers through the other boy.

"I love you too, Dray!" he murmured. They stood like that for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence. Draco kissed Harry's neck softly, and Harry moaned. Draco gave a small smile and turned Harry around in his arms. They kissed for a minute, then Harry pulled away. He led Draco over to the bed, and sat down. Draco grinned and leaned down, capturing Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry lay back, pulling Draco with him, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Draco brought his hands up to Harry's hair and moved his fingers through it, causing Harry to sigh again. That gave Draco the chance to slip his tongue inside Harry's mouth and explore. Harry deepened the kiss and began pulling at the hem of Draco's shirt.

"Boys!"

Both of them gasped and turned around to see Professor Snape's surprised face. They scrambled off of each other and sat on the bed, red-faced and panting slightly. "Yes, Professor…?" Draco said slowly.

"I do believe it is time we have a 'talk,'" Snape said, still eyeing the two blushing boys.

* * *

Well! I'm sorry this was so uber short! I hope you liked it none-the-less! Please don't review me and tell me that you don't think that Harry would miss dumbledore due to the events that happened at the end of the 5ht book, because i am well aware of that! Thankies! Much love! Take it away dray-babe!

Draco: Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	14. Snape's Sex Talk

Well, hello there! I now present to you the long awaited chapter 14 of worlds apart! I know it's been FOREVER! and i'm terribly sorry! I was getting college stuff in order, and crap like that...so...yeah...How is everyone enjoying the 6th Harry Potter book? I'm REALLY enjoying it! It's so good! I would change some things (duh...like Harry and Draco should snog eachother AT LEAST once in the first chapter they're mentioned together! lol...) so yeah...i guess i'll get on with it...just to warn you guys, i'm quite sick right now...(throat crap and things such as) seriously...i've stayed home from work the past few days...aight...here it is! 

Disclaimer: Dun own it...get off my back...

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 14- Snape's Sex Talk

* * *

Draco and Harry sat quietly on the bed, not looking at eachother. Snape emerged from the bathroom with something behind his back.

"Um...Sev...what do you have?" Draco said in a small, frightened voice. Snape sat down on the couch.

"Behold..." He began and pulled out two items,"The washcloth and the candelstick!" Both of the boys' minds clicked automatically and they blushed madly.

"Professor! I really do not think this is nessecary!" Harry argued and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, Sev...we're eighteen...well...I'm eighteen..."

"I'm only seventeen, but we've both gotten the 'talk'."

"Did you get the washcloth/candelstick thing from my dad?" Draco said genuinly curious. Both Harry and Snape gave him a strange look.

"Did your dad give you the candlestick and washcloth version?" Snape asked slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Oh...well Harry never got it so...we're gonna 'inform' him." Snape said pointedly to Draco. He sat there for a minute and then went,"OOOOOOH!" in understanding. Harry looked between the two and backed up against the wall.

" 'Inform' me? I really don't like the sound of that." He said mostly to himself.

"C'mon, love...it could be fun!" Draco smirked. Harry gave a small whimper and wished that the wall would swallow him up.

"Dray..." He said softly.

"Ok, you two...you've had enough fun for tonight! I didn't mean it that way, Draco...Now sit down and listen." Snape sighed.

"But, Sev!"

"No buts!" Snape snapped, brandishing the candlestick in Draco's face.

"Ok, ok..." Draco sat down and crossed his arms pouting.

"Now...before we get into it...do either of you have any questions for me?"

"No..." Draco said immeadiatly.

"I have one..." Harry paused uneasily.

"Well, Potter? What is it?" Snape said impatiently.

"Um...I was wondering...can...men get pregnant?" He blushed. Draco looked at him surprised and blushed as well. Snape looked taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"Not in the muggle world...but they can in the wizarding world." Snape said.

"But-" Harry began but Draco cut him off.

"It's really rare...only one out of every one hundred homosexual couples gets pregnant..."

"I like those odds..." Harry said gratefully. Draco gave him a small smile.

"Is that the only question?" Snape asked and both boys nodded,"Good...now..." The door to their dorm room opened.

"Severus...We are having a meeting in the teachers lounge." Professor McGonagall said.

"How did you know I was here?" Snape said utterly bewildered.

"I just did..." She gave Snape a mysterious smile and walked out of the room/

"Well, boys...we will continue this 'discussion' later." He said to them. They both nodded. Snape put the candlestick and washcloth down on the couch and left the room. The boys let out a sigh of relief and grinned at eachother.

"Glad we didn't have to suffer through that..." Draco muttered and Harry laughed.

"So...what was the candlestick and washcloth version exactly?" Harry asked. Draco turned bright red and began stuttering.

"U-um...j-just think of what the two items are like..." He trailed off. Harry sat there for a moment. Then, the lights upstairs turned on.

"OOOOh..." He said in understanding.

"Yeaaaaah..." Draco said in the same tone.

They both sat there for a moment, then Draco turned to Harry and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Harry smiled and kissed him back.

"I say we take a nap..." Draco suggested. Harry nodded and layed back, pulling Draco down with him. They fell asleep in eachother's arms.

(With Draco)

Draco looked around. He was in a pure white room that contrasted greatly with his black robes. He spied a single chair in the middle of the room.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice echoed around the room.

"In the chamber of fears." Said a voice behind him. Draco wheeled around. Antonio Fransuera stood there. He ran his hand through his dark hair, his deep blue eyes seeped to glow in contrast to his hair. Draco swallowed uneasily and took a small step back.

"Antonio? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you a couple of things." He replied, moving closer to Draco. Draco backed up right into an invisible wall. Four pairs of white hands came out of the wall, each pair grabbing either a wrist or an ankle. Draco gasped and struggled agains his bonds.

"Don't try to escape..." Antonio said, inching even closer with a sly grin crossing his features. Draco watched as Antonio crossed the room and stood directly infront of him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"You know...you really are quite beautiful..." Antonio said, brushing Draco's bangs out of his eyes. Draco gave a small blush. Antonio grinned at the blush, then let it fall to a frown.

"It really is a shame I have to do this to you..." He took a few steps back and raised his wand. Draco looked at him feeling confused and angry.

"Antonio!"

"Now...question number one: What are your views on homosexuality?" Antonio asked, his wand pointed directly at Draco's chest. Draco gulped.

"Well, considering I am one...I'm all for it..."

"Good...Next question: Do you think someone should be punished for loving another?" Antonio's voice held a hint of contepmt.

"No! That's immoral!"

"My thoughts exactly...now for the last question: What are your true feelings for Harry Potter?"

"I love him more than anything in the world!" Draco's reply was immediate. Antonio gave him a sympathetic look.

"Wrong answer." He said.

"What!" Draoc asked confused. Antonio muttered a spell, and a dark crimson beam shot out at Draco. The beam hit his heart, and he cried out in sudden pain. It felt like he was being torn in half. Just as he thought he would pass out from the pain, it was over. The hands released him and he fell to the floor with a moan. Antonio stood over him with a grim smile. Draco's breath came in ragged gasps. He took one last look at Antonio and blacked out.

(With Harry)

Harry looked around. He was in a completely balck room, save for himself. He was wearing robes of the purest white.

"Wasn't I wearing black earlier?" He asked himself. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the room, and Harry flung his arm up over his eyes to shield them. The light disappeared and Harry lowered his arm, spotting a figure that was enveloped in shadows.

"Who's there?" He asked. The figure stepped into the light, and Harry relaxed.

"Oh...Antonio...it's just you..." He said.

"Just me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is-" He began, but Antonio cut him off.

"I know..." He smiled, moving infront of Harry, who smiled back.

"So...what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Antonio sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know. Where are we?" He asked. Harry looked around the room and shrugged, his back turned to Antonio.

"Dunno...It's so cold and empty." He replied. Suddenly, Antonio turned him around and shoved him up against the wall. Harry looked at him shocked for a moment and then tried to push Antonio off of him. Antonio grinned at Harry's sad attempts to get away from him.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, as he calmed down. Antonio's deep blue eyes searched his emerald ones. Harry's breathing quickened and a small blush tinged his cheeks. Seeing the blush, Antonio smiled.

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" He asked in somewhat of a seductive tone. Harry stared at him.

"I...I don't know..." He replied uneasily. Antonio smirked and moved closer to him. Their lips were a breath apart. Harry's blush became more evident.

"Are you sure you don't know?" He whispered. Harry felt his breath on his lips. One move would bring their lips together.

"Antonio..." Harry said hoarsly. Antonio grinned slyly and closed the distance between himself and Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he tried pushing Antonio away. Then he felt something grab his wrists and ankles. His back slammed into the wall from the force of the bonds pulling him, and the force of Antonio pushing his body against his. Harry Shut his eyes and moaned softly in pain. Antonio, however, took this for something else and continued to kiss Harry, allowing his lips to travel down the boy's neck. Harry whimpered and closed his eyes tighter. Antonio heard the whimper and pulled away from Harry, and took a few steps back, raising his wand so it pointed directly at Harry's chest. Harry stared at it, panting slightly. Antonio murmured a spell and a deep forest green beam shot out at him, striking his heart. He bit back a scream and shut his eyes tightly in pain. It felt as though someone had stabbed him and was swirling the knife around inside him. After a few moments, Antonio lifted the curse and Harry fell to the floor clutching his chest. The pain, however, would not deminish and Harry's vision blurred. He blacked out.

(Harry and Draco)

Draco opened his eyes quickly and sat up. A sharp pain shot through his chest and he tore open his robes. There, tattooed on his chest was a highly decorated cross with a dark blue serpant coiling around it. He gave a small shout and reached over to wake up Harry...but he wasn't there.

"Harry?" Draco called. Harry came out of the bathroom wearing only his pants. Draco gasped upon seeing his chest. Tattooed over his heart was a cross similar to Draco's with a drack purple dragon coiling around it.

"You too?" Harry asked walking up to Draco.

"Did you see...Antonio?" Draco asked worridly. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded.

"...Harry..." Draco began,"WHat was your dream about?" Harry sat down next to him and shifted uneasily.

"I was in a black room wearing white robes. Then Antonio showed up and...He bound me to the wall..." He paused and glanced over at Draco quickly and then back down at his hands,"Then he muttered some spell and I was in a lot of pain...I don't really remember much after that." He said, wisely leaving out the kiss.

Draco nodded,"That's pretty much how mine was...except I was in a white room wearing black robes..." He carefully side stepped the questions Antonio asked.

"Dray..." Harry said quietly,"I'm really worried." Draco nodded and pulled Harry into a hug, resting his head on the other boy's bare shoulder.

"Me too, love...me too..."

* * *

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I finally finished! Holy Hell i'm so fricking proud of my self right now, you have no idea! ok...now that that's over...i gotta get some sleep, cause i gotta wake up early and go to the doctor tomorrow morning...aight? k...take it away, hun...

Draco: Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	15. Change of Heart?

Woo! I like the new little hit counter on the stats part of the login screen! It was fun to watch my hits skyrocket from 193 to 976! It made me so happy to see that you guys are actually reading and enjoying my fic, even though i lose quite a few people after my first chapter...but to those of you who have stayed loyal to my fic through and through, i give you the biggest thanks i could ever possibly give! It makes me feel good to be appreciated for something that i have put a whole lot of work into these past few years...i think now, i shall be updating regularly until the end of the fic...and perhaps there will be a sequel and a prequel? I'm in the process of working those out...well, without much further ado, i gice you Ch 15 of Worlds Apart! (I finished HBP it was awesome! I still love Draco tho!) 

Disclaimer: I wanna own Draco...but my restraining order says i can't...(pout)

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 15- Change of Heart?

* * *

Three weeks passed by without any strange dreams including Antonio for both boys. The only strange thing was the sporadic twinge of pain from their tattoos. Most of their teachers (save Snape and McGonagall) gave them stragne looks when they clapped their hands over their hearts, their faces contorted in pain. Professor Flitwick even stopped in the middle of his lecture about the flame throwing charm to ask if they needed to go to the hospital wing. Both just shook their heads and attempted to continue working quietly. Many times Hermione and Ron asked them what was wrong, and every time the boys just shook their heads and made up some excuse. Draco and Harry were now laying on the couch in their room.

"Thank God for our free period..." Harry sighed, laying his head back onto Draco's shoulder. Draco nodded and wrapped his arms protectivly around Harry.

"We're gonna have to tell Ron and Hermione soon, love..." Draco murmured into Harry's shoulder.

"I know..." Harry replied. He closed his eyes and began to doze off. Draco felt Harry's breathing slow down as he drifted off to sleep and smiled.

#What would they think if we told them?# Draco thought. #Well, Hermione's is pretty predictable...'I'm gonna go to the library and see if I can find anything on it." Hmm...maybe we should talk to Antonio...#

"No..." Harry's voice snapped Draco out of his thoughts.

"No what?" Draco looked down at Harry. He had bother eyes open and was giving Draco a rather scornful look.

"We are not going to talk to Antonio!" Harry said.

"How...did you...?" Dracfo trailed off looking surprised and a little scared.

"I could read your facial expressions." He explained. Draco nodded.

"Oh...well...why not? He may not have anything to do with it...It could be Voldemort doing it." Draco said.

"But what if Antonio is doing it? We could just go up and ask him if-" Harry suddenly cut off and his hand flew to the tattoo on his chest.

"You ok?" Draco asked him, worry flooding his voice.

"Yes...this is getting old..." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"I agree." Draco said, brushing his lips against Harry's neck. Harry shivered alittle and leaned up against Draco, closing his eyes. He let his mind wander as the blonde massaged his shoulders and back. He found himself thinking about Antonio. The dream was still vivid in his mind. The dream...and the kiss. He felt himself blush as he remembered the felling of Antonio's soft lips on his own, the feeling of the handsom boy's hand caressing his cheek softly. His heart raced.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was vague but it still brought him back down to reality.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked,"You're bright red..."

"Yeah...I'm fine!" He said quickly. He tried to shove his thoughts of antonio out of his head, but failed miserably. The thoughts steadily progressed from past to fantasy. That scared Harry. $I love Draco!$ He reassured himself. Draco's hands stopped moving across his back.

"You sure you're ok?" He sounded more concerned.

"Yes...I think I'm gonna take a shower." Harry answered.

"But we have divination in ten minutes." Draco said.

"I'm not gonna go...I don't think I'm feeling very well after all..." He said, turning to face Draco. The blonde nodded and kissed him softly.

"Alright. I'll tell Trelawney...feel better, love." He said. Harry smiled and nodded. Draco returned the smile and left.

"Why am I thinking about Antonio like that?" He asked himself angrily.

"What do you mean your thinking about me?" Said a voice from the staircase. Harry wheeled around to face Antonio. "How are you thinking about me?" He added.

"How did you..." Harry trailed off. Antonio was sitting sideways on the steps, leaning up against the wall. His right leg was bent up infront of him and his left was resting on the step below. His arms were crossed infront of his chest, and he was looking at Harry with an odd expression.

"McGonagall told me to check up on you two from time to time." He shrugged,"So why were you thinking about me?" Harry shifted uneasily, not taking his eyes off Antonio.

"I...uh...had a dream...about you a few weeks ago." He said.

"Really? WHat was it about?" Antonio looked interested.

"It was...well..." Harry paused,"...You...kissed me." He finished quietly. Antonio stood up and took a few steps toward him.

"Did you like it?" He asked softly. Harry backed away from him.

"I love Draco..." Harry said, as though trying to convince himself. He backed into one of the posts on the bed. Antonio moved infront of him.

"But did you like it?" Antonio whisperes. Harry blushed. Antonio, who was almost nose-to-nose with him, smirked.

"Antonio..." Harry breathed. The dream flooded back to him. He unconciously licked his lips and his heart rate sped up.

"Well?" Antonio prompted softly, his eyes glittering. Harry stuttered as hi mmind raced for a clear thought. He spoke three words.

"Yes, I did." His voice sounded alien to himself.

Antonio smiled gently and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry felt Antonio snake his arms around his waist and automatically wrapped his arms around his neck. $What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this! I love Draco! I shouldn't be enjoying this!$ He felt Antonio's lips leave his, but soon felt them attack his neck. Antonio moved him to the right slightly and they both fell back onto the bed. FIghting back his temptation, Harry stifeled a moan as Antonio's hands ran over his firm stomach muscles. THe handsom boy's hand brushed over the tattoo on Harry's chest, causing the raven-haired boy to shiver. Feeling the boy's reaction, Antonio smirked, recapturing Harry's lips in a passionate kiss, then stood up.

"I should go...McGonagall might get suspicious. Until next time, love." He said. After one last kiss, Antonio climbed through the portrait hole and left Harry to ponder about what had just happened.

* * *

WOO! I loved writing this chapter, and i promise the next chapter is even more fun! (wink, wink) I hope you guys will review...it makes me work faster! I appreciate all of the great comments yall (yes, i'm texan) have left me and I hope you will continue to do so! take it away, schnookums!

Draco: Stop that! Read, Reaview, and Enjoy!


	16. Similar Treatment

wow! I'm really on the move! lol! Okies...no time for talk! on with it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own it...

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 16- Similar Treatment

* * *

Harry was nervous around Draco for the next week, and Draco noticed. Many times he asked his boyfriend if something was bothering him, but Harry would just turn red and mutter something while shaking his head. Then again, Harry wasn't the only one who was nervous. Ever since that dream, Draco had been extremely nervous around Antonio. He could remember the way it felt to have Antonio's body pressed against his. The way is felt when Antonio's fingertips brushed his cheek after moving his bangs out of his eyes. Draco plopped down under a remote tree on the edge of the forbidden forest. Not many people knew about this tree, seeing as it was hidden by the quidditch pitch and was far away from the castle. He always went there to think.

"Harry would kill me if he knew who I was thinking about..." He trailed off.

"Who is it, Draco?" came a voice. Draco looked up and saw someone approaching him.

"Who are you...?" Draco asked. The person was now close enough to be recognizable. It was Antonio. Draco fought down a rising blush. Antonio was only wearing his pants and his white button up, longsleeve shirt. The shirt was halfway bottoned revealing a very lean, yet muscular chest. His sleeves were rolled up just above the elbow, showing very muscular forearms. Draco stared at Antonio's chest and forearms as he sat down, the muscles flexing then relaxing.

"What is it?" Antonio asked, eyeing the blonde. Draco visibly blushed and turned his eyes down to his hands.

"N-nothing." He muttered. He heard Antonio chuckle softly and looked over at him. Antonio smiled at him and their eyes locked.

"You know..." Antonio began,"You really are quite beautiful..." He said quietly.

"What-" Draco was cut off by Antonio's soft lips on his. The words Antonio said rang in his ears as Antonio ran his fingers through Draco's hair. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. #What am I doing! I love Harry# Antonio moved on top of him and straddled the other boy's waist. Draco blushed a bright red, which appeared to be dark crimson on his pale face. Antonio pulled away and cupped Draco's face in his hand, running his thumb along his cheek. Draco closed his eyes and the touch.

"Do you want this?" Came Antonio's whisper in his ear. Draco's mind races with many different things as a shiver ran through his body for Antonio's warm breath on his sensitive skin. Then he fel Antonio's hand leave his face and brush his leg. He opened his eyes and gazed into Antonio's deep blue ones. Something about the way Antonio was looking at him made him decide. Maybe it was the hope, or perhaps the burning passion in his eyes? It was both. Both made him nod his head weakly. Antonio smiled and brushed his lips hungrily against Draco's. The kiss was light at first but became quite passionate. Antonio ran his tounge along Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Draco gave him. Antonio's hands pushed Draco's robe off of him and slowly began to undo the button's of his shirt. Draco reached up and unbuttoned Antonio's shirt as well and then ran his hands over the boy's lean chest. Antonio moaned at the feeling of the blonde's hands on his body and deepend the kiss which they had not yet broke. However, unbeknownst to the boys, but knownst to us, the two were being watched.

(Quidditch Pitch)

"Honestly. Ron...If you want to pass charms, you're going to have to exert energy!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"I know! Can't we take a break real qui-wait a tick!" Ron said, gazing off toward the forbidden forest.

"What now?" She asked.

"Isn't that Draco and Harry?" Ron pointer to one of the trees. Hermione looked to where he was pointing and shifted uneasily.

"That is Draco...but...the other boy...isn't Harry..." She said hesitantly.

"It isn't? But..." He trailed off.

"It's...doesn't that look like Antonio!" Hermione asked as she squinted in the boys' direction. Ron looked closer.

"Yeah! That is Antonio!" He said,"But...why would Draco and Antonio be together? You don't think Draco is chea-" Hermione cut him off.

"Ron..." She said.

"What?"

"Antonio and Draco are gone." She said, still gazing out at the tree. Ron turned and looked.

"Where'd they go?" He looked around and spotted Draco walking down on the Quidditch pitch,"There's Draco...How did he..." He stopped confused.

"I don't know..." Hermione siad, shaking her head.

"Are you as lost as I am?" He asked.

"Yes..." She answered and watched Draco mount his broom and take off into the sky.

* * *

Well, that was quite fun to write! lol! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me if you did...it'll help me decide if i wanna write out a little lemon at the end of the ficcie...sorry it was such a short chappie, but i promise there is more to come! Alright, Drakie-poo!

Draco: (pouts at the nickname) read, review, and enjoy...


	17. Confessions

alright! here's chapter 17! I'm prolly gonna be updating quite a bit right now, considering i'm back at school and i only have class Tuesday and Thursday...so...yeah...here's chappie 17! Hope yall enjoy it! 

Disclaimers: I no ownies, but i do ownies mah litte Antonio, the bastard he is!

* * *

NOTE!

#blah# - Harry telepathic

(blah) - Draco telepathic

$blah$ - Antonio telepathic

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 17- Confessions

Harry came out of the shower to find Draco sitting on the bed, quietly doing his homework. He looked up from his potions essay and spotted Harry in only the towl. He blushed and looked hurridly back down at his work. Harry instantly knew something was wrong. Normally, when he came out wearing nothing but a towl, Draco would say something witty and inappropriate for children.

"Draco...are you alright?" He asked timidly. Draco nodded in an end of discussion kind of way, and Harry took it as a hint to leave him to his essay. When Harry shut the door, Draco let out a breath he had been holding.

"This is getting to be too hard." He said to no one in particular,"I'm gonna have to tell him. It's just too hard." He stood up and moved to the bathroom.

"Harry..." He called softly. When he heard no reply, he knocked softly.

"Harry..." He said again. Still no reply. He opened the door a crack and peeked inside. He heard a soft noise from inside the bathroom. Preparing himself for Harry's reaction, he pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"Harry?" He said, but stopped dead in his tracks from what he saw. Antonio looked over his shoulder at Draco, and Harry, who was up against the wall, blushed and looked away.

"What are you doing, Antonio?" Draco asked quietly. Antonio smirked and turned away from Harry who looked pleadingly at Draco.

#Draco#

$Be quiet Harry$

"Harry...what's going on?" Draco said slowly.

"Draco...I-" Harry began, but was cut off by Antonio's lips.

"Hey!" Draco said, grabbing Antonio's shoulder and pulling him off of Harry.

"C'mon Draco." Antonio said reaching out for him. Draco jerked his shoulder away from his grasp and looked over at Harry. Harry blushed as their eyes locked.

"Harry, what's going on?" Draco repeated quietly. Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed it and averted his eyes.

"He isn't the only one who needs to explain something, is he Draco?" Antonio said softly, a small smirk played across his lips. Harry looked back up at Draco with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What does he mean, Dray?" Harry asked. Draco glanced frettfully from Harry's confused face to Antonio's smirking one.

"Why don't you tell him about it, Draco?" Antonio prodded softly. Draco made a small noise and gaze pleadingly at Antonio.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked slowly. Draco's eyes drifted to Harry.

"Well...uh...you see, a couple of days ago...I was out by the quidditch pitch thinking...and um..."Draco trailed off, looking down at his hands.

"Go on..." Antonio promped, his eyes sparkeling. Draco glared at him with a mixture of rage and guilt.

"Dray?" Harry said in a tone that made Draco look over at him. He was looking at him with his brilliant green eyes. Pools of love and confusion pulled at him. "Just tell me what happened".

"Um...well...i was out by the quidditch pitch, and Antonio walked up asking what was wrong. I told him it was nothing and he said ok and sat down next to me...and then..." He stopped and ran his hand though his hair.

"And then?" Harry asked softly. Draco took a deep breath and looked Harry square in the eyes.

"We made out." He said softly but clearly, never taking his eyes from Harry's. Harry's eyes darkened and the flicked over to Antonio.

"What are you trying to pull!" He asked Antonio angrily. Antonio looked suprised for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"What do you mean?" He smirked,"You still havn't told Draco what was going on in here..."He said softly,"or better yet...what happened before." He asses.

"What...what happened before?" Draco asked looking from Antonio to Harry. Harry fidgeted nervously and looked at Draco.

"Well...um...do you remember that day that I wasn't feeling good so I didn't go to Divination?" Draco nodded slowly. "Well...after you left, Antonio showed up..." Harry trailed off.

"I think I understand..."Draco said, glaring at Antonio.

"You do?" Harry asked suprised. Draco nodded, his eyes still shooting daggers towards Antonio.

"And i'm assuming that the thing that was going on in here is pretty much the same." He said and Antonio gave his a vicious smirk.

"You assume correctly. But there is also something else that you don't know..." He said, his eyes flashed maliciously. Harry lookes at Antonio curiously.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean that my little Harry here has never loved you." He said pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"What?"

"Don't listen to him, Draco! I love you more than anything in the world!" Harry said. Antonio looked at him.

"Oh really? That's not what you told me..." He said smugly, holding his wand out in front of him. Harry stared at him totally lost. Antonio whispered a spell and smirked. Harry's voice was suddenly heard.

Antonio...I love you

Harry stared at the wand horrified. Antonio's voice sounded next.

'But, Harry...what about Draco?'

Who cares about Draco.

'I thought you loved him.'

No. I never loved him.

He lowered his wand, eyes locked with Draco's. Draco looked at him disbelievingly for a minute and then looked over at Harry, who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Draco...I never said that. You know I love you!" He said softly. Draco looked from him to the wand and then back to him. "You have to believe me! I love you!" Draco studied him for a moment. /I want to believe you, Harry, but I can't. I don't think Antonio could've come up with that by himself. I'm sorry.../

"Guilty until proven innocent." He stated simply and left Harry and Antonio in the bathroom. As he made his way down the stares and out of the castle, tears threatened to fall. He blinked them away and looked out over the mountians, and the lake.

/I knew it was too good to be true./

In the Bathroom

"Guilty until proven innocent." The words rang in his ears. He hadn't even noticed that Draco had left when he looked up. A tear ran down his cheek when he realized Draco was gone and he wiped it away angrily. He felt Antonio place his hand on his shoulder and jerked his should away and glared up at him.

"Listen...it's for your own good, Harry." Antonio said quietly. Harry stood up.

"And how do you know what is good for me and what isn't?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Believe me...I do." He replied and left. Harry stared after him in rage.

"You bastard...You will pay for this." Harry said, dangerously calm.

* * *

WOO! NOTHER CHAPTER DONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okies...i gotta get back to my homework! Nother chapter after homework tho! Hopefully! Lata! 


	18. A Hint of Hope

WOOOOOOOT! Chapter 18 coming at ya! hope yall like this chapter! I got a few reviews about yall being confused and i shall reassure you: That was my goal! I want yall to be a bit confused cause it all get's sorted out in the end! I promise! This next chapteris kinda a filler...and kinda depressing! but it'll be ok! I promise! Yall shall enjoy this chapter! I command you! XD! Not really...but please do enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: Me own antonio...no own anyone else...

* * *

Worlds Apart 

Chapter 18 - A Hint of Hope

* * *

Christmas was only two weeks away. A month had passed since Harry and Draco had broken up. Antonio had managed to stay out of both of their ways seeing as both of them wanted to strangle him. Harry slumped down into his chair at breakfast and moaned. Both Hermione and Ron gave him sympathetic looks. 

"Harry...it's has been a month! Would you move on already?" Ron asked through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"No I can't just move on! Gow would you feel if the love of your life turned his back on you for somethign that didn't even happen?" Harry asked him angrily. Ron looked frettfully from Harry to Hermione and scooted down in his chair. Harry looke dup just as a green and grey scarf went by. Draco looked down at him with mild anger in his silver eyes. Harry's heart broke again for the fifth time that week and he looked down at his hands, trying to get the tears out of his eyes.

"At least there is no more class for the next two weeks...or is it three?" Hermiona said in attemp to raise Harry's spirits. Harry smiled and looked up at her.

"It's three weeks." He said, wiping his eyes. She smiled at him and went back to eating her food. He sat there. /We may have three weeks off, but I still have to make it through potions today. The days in that class have been getting steadily worse. Especially when afterwards, we both have to go back to the same dorm room. I hate this! It's all Antonio's fault/ He felt his throat tighten and his stomach knot up as the bell rang to release them to their next class. The three walked in silence as Harry dreaded facing Draco. He shivered as they walked down through the dungeons; the candle lined walls provided very little warmth. They reached Snape's room and took their respective seats, Ron next to Hermione and Harry next to Draco. When he sat down he glanced at Draco quickly. Draco didn't even aknowledge his presence. Harry looked down at his bag dejectedly and began pulling out his pen and parchment. Snape burst in, in his usual dramatic flare, his robes billowing behind him, and began class. Both boys worked silently on the potion that Snape had assigned them until Harry decided to break the silence.

# Draco...? # He asked timidly. He saw Draco jump in suprise and then look over at him with a glare.

(What)

# I'm sorry... #

(Yeah? Well, you shoulda thought about that before you started loving Antonio) He said bitterly.

# I don't love him! Why won't you believe me! # Harry asked desperatly.

(Because Antonio had proof. All I got from you was your word that Antonio was lying! I believe proof beats words here, Potter.)

# But how could you believe something from a guy that you met a month before over something from someone who loved you! # Both of them had stopped working and had turned to face eachother. Draco was red in the face with apparent anger, but Harry wasn't about to back down. He wanted answers.

(Potter-)

# Why, Draco? #

(Shut-)

# NO! Tell me! #

(Shut UP, Potter) He said, turning away from him. Harry stared at him for a minute and turned angrily back to the cauldron. The rest of the period went on in silence, both with their back turned. He could feel Draco's stress and anger radiate from him.

"Time! Your potions shall simmer for twenty minutes, and while you are waiting, you are going to completely clean your areas. Get Started!" Snape paused for a moment,"Oh...and you will be able to thank the first person who talks for making this grade a test grade." He smirked smugly. The class looked around at eachother with wide eyes, begging their neighbor not to fail them right before the holidays. Draco quietly picked up the ingredients and returned them to the cabinate while Harry wiped down the table. Darco came back and peered into the cauldron. Harry decided to be bold.

# Remember when we accidentily made the love potion? #He asked quietly. Draco smirked and laughed softly, but realized what he was doing and glared at Harry. Harry didn't care about the glare; he was just happy to see Draco smile at him and laugh. Perhaps there was some hope after all.

* * *

WOOO! Okies...i know Dray is being an ass in this chapter, but it gets better! I promise! I'll update tomorrow or sometime soon! I promise! Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! Review/Comment please! 


	19. Any Last Words?

WOO! Chappie 19 up and running! i hope yall like this chapter! Some of yall will prolly think it's lame but i'm sure you all will find the little twist interesting...it'll also clear up some of the confusion yall were telling me about. I promise! Hope yall enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: Me owning Antonio...no one else...

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 19 - Any Last Words?

* * *

Draco stared up at the drapes contemplating wether or not Harry deserved being ignored and hated. He had been thinking about it since potions. It had felt good to laugh and smile at Harry. Besides, this last month had been hell on him. Pansy had been relentless ever since she heard they broke up. She was constantly trailing Draco, worshiping the ground he walked on. Draco, of course, paid her no mind. He decided that it wasn't fair to Harry and sighed. He doubted that Harry would take him back after how he had been treating the gryffindor.

"I guess it's worth a try..." He told himself softly.

(Harry) He called timidly. No answer. He tried again but still failed. He glanced sidways at the clock and noticed it was ten after ten. He looked out over the dark castle gounds and sighed. /I hope he's just asleep in the library and not ignoring me.../ The door burst open and Draco's head turned quickly in the direction of the noise.

"I've been searching for you, my dear Dragon." Said a cold voice. Draco's eyes widened in terror.

"V-Voldemort!" He gasped out.

With Harry

Madame Pince prodded Harry awake.

"Mr. Potter, it's ten after ten. The library will be closing soon." She whispered. He nodded groggily and gathered his things.

"Um, madame Pince...did anyone happen to come by looking for me?" He asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, come now, Potter...I'm not your answering machine! Now go back to your dorm!" She said. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way back to the dorm. When he got there, he prepared himself for a series of harsh glares from Draco and stepped inside. However, the glares never came. Draco wasn't in the room.

"Draco? Are you here?" Harry called out timidly. /He's prolly just avoiding me./ He flung his things down on the bed and a small folded up note with the Malfoy seal on it fell to the floor. Harry looked at it curiously. It hadn't been opened. He picked it up and turned it over, discovering it had his name on it. Frowning, he opened it and read it. His eyes widened as he read.

Potter,

I have captured young Mr. Malfoy, and am holding him hostage in the cemetary where we last met. I humbly request your presence here before ten-thirty pm. If you fail to meet me here at the given time, I shall be forced to destroy the one person you are closest to. Hope to see you soon.

Voldemort

He dropped the note on the floor. H ecould hear the words Voldemort had written. They dripped with sarcasm as though they would ooze off of the page. He glanced quickly at the grandfather clock in the corner. /10:15! Dammit/ He dug through his trunk for his father's invisibility cloak and ran out of the dorm room.

Cemetary

Draco struggles against the ropes that help him against the giant tombstone. Voldemort eyed him and glanced down at the enormous sun dial in the center of the graveyard.

"Well, my boy...I do believe your time on this earth is almost up. Would you like to say anything before you die?" He smirked, his red eyes glowing maliciously. Draco looked at him.

"As a matter of fact, Voldie, yes I would!" He sneered in emphasis when he said the pet name he had given the dark lord. Voldemort glared at him.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you right now!" He hissed menacingly. Draco kept his gaze steady and defiant. "You wouldn't want you precious Potter's efforts to be wasted, now do you?" Draco's gaze switched to suprise.

"What do you mean by his effort?" He asked quietly. Voldemort grinned victoriously.

"Well, your dear Potter brat is currently on his way to 'save' you...What?" He asked innocently when he saw Draco's unbelieving face,"is it so hard to believe that Potter would still come for you even after Antonio 'broke you two up'?" He bared his teeth in a grin.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked. He watched as, for the first time, Voldemort stalled for time as he made up an excuse.

"I have many ways of knowing." He concluded. Draco didn't buy it. Slowly he put two and two together. Voldemort was stalling for time and knew of Antonio's little 'antics', and Harry was insistant that nothing had happened between the two of them.

"You did it...didn't you!" he said angrily,"You're the one! You're the reason Harry and I aren't together!" Voldemort smirked.

"Very clever, my dear Dragon." He hissed and walked up to Draco,"And I'm sure you'll be wanting to know how I did it. Well, seeing as you won't be alive much longer, I placed him under my control...that's right. He was me. When you kissed him, you were actually kissing me." Draco looked as though he was about to vomit. Then, he had a very entertaining image.

Draco's Image: (refers to chapter 16)

Voldemort walked up to a random dead tree and stood there. He appeared to be listening intently to nothing. Suddenly, he said something.

"Who is it, Draco?" He said and was quiet again. When he walked closer to the tree and sat down.

"What is it?" He said, staring fixidly at a point on the tree back. After a few seconds he laughed softly and smiled.

"You know...you really are beautiful." He said quietly. Then he leaned forward and kissed the air. He brought a hand up and stroked the air just where the top of a person's head would be. Then he moved into a straddleing position and stopped making the kissing faces. Then he cupped the air, moving his thumb in a back and forth motion. Leaning forward slightly, he whispered,"Do you want this?" His hand moved down and appeared to brush something beside him. He sat there like that for a minute, and then smiled, moving forward to kiss the air hungrily again.

All the while, these events were witnessed from a window at the top of the house by none other that Peter Pettigrew. After watching voldemort's little make-out session with a tree, Wormtail placed a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"WHat the hell is he high on now?" He said exasperatedly and walked away from the window.

:End Draco's image

Harry suddenly ran through the gate the led to the grave yard. Draco turned quickly toward the gate as much as his chains would let him.

"Harry!" Draco said, a small blush creeping to his face. So Voldemort was right. Harry was coming.

"Bout time you got here, Potter...and with fifteen seconds to spare! Congratulations!" Voldemort sneered sarcastically. Draco looked back at the sundial and then to Voldemort. Did he really only have fifteen seconds if Harry hadn't showed up?

"Let him GO!" Harry growled. Voldemort grinned. Draco struggled against his bonds again, and Voldemort turned his snake-like eyes back to him.

"Don't try to escape, my dragon..." He said, reaching out with one pale hand and stroking Draco's cheek lightly. Draco turned his head away from the dark lord sharply.

"Don't touch him!" Harry said. He his wand out of his robes and pointed it directly at the evil wizard's heart. Voldemort gave him a withering look.

"Oh No! Ickle Harry Potter is gonna kill me!" Voldemort mocked him, letting out a menacing laugh and pulling his own wand. Harry glanced between Voldemort and Draco a few times before deciding on a plan of action. He muttered an incantation and at the last second pointed his wand at Draco.

'What!" Draco said in suprise as a silvery blue light shot toward him. However, the light never hit him; instead, it circled around the chains that bound his wrists. The chains shattered and Draco brought his arms down and inspected his already bruising wrists. VOldemort mouthed wordlessly in Draco's direction then turned to glare at Harry. Harry smirked a very Draco-ish smirk and put a hand on his hip. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort.

"Well, what are you gonna do now, Voldie?" Draco sneered.

"Yeah! How are you gonna defeat two of the most powerful wizard in the world?" Harry said cockily. Voldemort said nothing for a while.

"What's wrong, Voldemort? Snake got your toung?" Draco mocked. Voldemort looked between him and Harry for a second and then started chuckling, which grew into a fully manic laugh. Draco cocked an eyebrow and gave Harry a sideways glance.

"You want to see how I will destroy you two? Try this on for size! CRUCIO!" He shouted, pointing his wand at Draco, who shut his eyes tight and clenched his mouth shut so he wouldn't scream.

"Draco!" Harry shouted and moved toward him. Voldemort laughed again.

"If you move any closer to him I'll kill him." He said calmly and then pushed more of his power into the curse. Draco let out a small scream and dropped to his knees, his arms wrapping around his body, and his hair falling over his eyes.

"Stop it!" Harry said, lunging at Voldemort. The dark lord toppled over, and his wand fell to the gound about five feet away. Draco moaned and fell the rest of the way to the ground, gasping for air. Harry looked over to Draco and then back to the wizard pinned under him. He raised his wand to the dark lord's forehead.

"An eye for an eye, eh, Voldemort?" Harry hissed in parsletounge.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Said a strong male voice. All three of their wands flew into a tanned hand belonging to someone in the shadows. The person stepped forward. Harry gasped when he saw who it was.

"Antonio!" He said in complete suprise. Antonio stepped closer, fingering the three wands in his hand and holding his own in Voldemort's and Harry's direction.

"I have returned, Master."

* * *

WOO! Chapter finished! I know i cut it off in a bad place, but now yall are prolly itching to read the next chapter! I'll get that to yall soon! I promise! review/comment/hug hug/ 


	20. Last Battle

Chapter 20 up now! I've finally finished writing out the last chapter of this fic! All i have to do is type it up for yall! after this one there's two more chapters! then yall need to keep an eye out for the sequel! It doesn't have a title yet, but it'll be up in a while...i'm not giving an exact date, cause i'm pretty sure my schedule will be getting busier and i'm not sure how much free time i'll have! ;;; so...YEAH! Hope yall like this chapter, and i'm warning yall in advance, Chapter 22 made me squee out loud in the middle of history when i finished writing it! so! ON WITH THE FIC! XD! 

Disclaimer: I own antonio...no one else...so it shall be written...so it shall be done! XD!

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 20 - Last Battle

* * *

The Dark Lord smirked and pushed Harry off of him. Antonio walked over to Draco with his wand still pointed at Harry.

"If either of you moves, I'll kill you." He said. He lowered his wand and brushed Draco's bangs out of his eyes. The blonde moaned and opened his eyes.

"Antonio?" he asked weakly. Antonio's expression softened.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Antonio, Voldemort was controling you! He was the one doing everything." Draco told him. Antonio placed his index finger to his lips.

"I know...I heard everything..." He said. Draco started to say something else, but Antonio cut him off.

"I took your wands because I wanted the satisfaction of killing Voldemort myself." He said and turned to face Voldemort and Harry, who suprisingly enough, hadn't moved.

"Then why..." Harry began. Antonio beckoned for Harry to come over. He stood up slowly and walked ovder to Antonio, who pointed his wand at Voldemort. He handed Harry back his wand and then gave him the Dark Lord's as well. Harry looked at Antonio questioningly.

"Dispose of it any way you want." He said, not taking his eyes off Voldemort. Harry looked back at the wand and then broke it over his knee. The Dark Lord screamed in agony. Harry looked at him suprised. Antonio readied his wandand glanced at Harry.

"With as much power as Voldemort holds, his wand becomes the core of his magic. When you broke it, it was like breaking all the bones in his body and puncturing all of his oragans." He said. Voldemort slumped over and breathed in short, ragged gasps.

"How...did you know that?" Harry asked. Antonio gave him a look.

"I just know...You know...I only want to kill him...you can't take credit if you want." Antonio said.

"No! I can't! I don't want anymore attention." He said.

"But do you want the rest of the wizdaring world to hate you?" Antonio asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Antonio glanced sideways at him.

"Hang on. First, lets take care of business." He said. Harry nodded and Antonoi muttered the killing curse. The green light shot out at Voldemort, who let out a scream and then fell to the ground. Harry's scar seared for a moment and then cooled off. He felt oddly empty, not having a crazed lunatic tormenting him from the depths of his mind, but he was thankfully relieved. Antonio lowered his wand, and turned toward Draco, who was sitting up and staring wide eyed at the lifeless form of Voldemort.

"Just like that, it's over." He whispered. Antonio walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco winced at the touch. The blonde pulled up his sleeves to reveal deep cuts, apparently caused by the torturing curse. Harry walked over to them but hung back, unsure of how Draco would react. Antonio castg a healing spell on Draco, and the cuts disappeared. Draco looked at Harry uncertianly and blushed.

"Harry. I'm sorry. I never...If I had known that..."He trailed off, trying to read the emotion in Harry's eyes. It looked like understanding, but it was also mixed with something else. Draco hoped to God is was love, and as thought to reaffirm his wish, Harry swooped down and hugged him close. Draco felt so relieved when he felt Harry's soft lips cover his own. Antonio, who was looking on jelously, sighed. Harry looked at him and pulled Draco to his feet. Draco immeadiatly attacked Harry's mouth, earning them a huge blush and a soft cough from Antonio. Draco pulled back.

"Perhaps you guys could wait till we get back to the castle. It'll be a mad house when the news gets out, so you'll have to hide somewhere. You can do your suck-face then." He said. Harry and Draco blushed madly. "Speaking of! Harry, you gotta take credit for this. As I had been saying, it kind of became expected of you to defeat Voldemort. It's more a matter of pride. No one would respect you if they discovered that you weren't the one to defeat the Dark Lord. Just take credit for it." Antonio was almost begging him. Harry had no idea why it would mean so much to Antonio, but he agreed anyway. The blue eyed boy let out a sigh of reliefe.

"Good. Now lets take the body back with us." Antonio said, flicking his wand in the direction of Voldemort's body. Harry and draco nodded and followed him over to the portkey.

* * *

WOOOO! 20 done! it was lame i know...s'all good tho! 22 will promise to satisfy! I know it! okies! Off to do something else! I want reviews! It makes me update faster! (seriously) lol...Just drop me a line telling me what you like about it! It makes me go faster! Hug hugs to all! 


	21. Banquet

OKIES! Chapter 21! One more chapter to go! I bet none of yall care...lol! but anyways! The fic takes a big turn for the better in these next two chapters! okies...i really don't have much more to say...i don't think...NOPE! No more to say! Lol...okies...ENJOY CHAPTER 21! I command you! 

Disclaimer: I own: Antonio...

* * *

Worlds Apart

Chapter 21 - Banquet

* * *

Antonio was right in every sense of the words "mad house". When they whirled back onto the grounds of Hogwarts with Voldemort's limp body levitating beside them, Minerva Mc Gonagall ran out of the school and towards the boys.

"Harry!" She shouted as she ran,"Is that you?"

Instead of answering, Harry nodded to Antonio and took the wand that was holding Voldemort in the air. He wasled up to professor Mc Gonagall, the body floating by his side. She stared at him for a moment and then flicked her eyes to the once Dark Lord.

"You did it?" SHe breathed. Harry nodded solemnly as Draco and Antonio walked up and stood by his side, ready to offer witness if needed. Mc Gonagall whispered,"Thank you, God!", pulled Harry into a hug, and cried. Harry looked akwardly at Antonio and Draco before patting the witch on the back softly. After a few moments, she regained her composure and released Harry. She wiped her eyes and motioned for the boys to follow her.

"Are you absolutly sure he's dead?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Professor." Harry said. The rest of the way up to her office was silent. When they reached the gargoyal, she whispered the password and they climbed the staircase. Once inside, she walked over to her fire place and threw some floo powder inside.

"Minister of Magic!" She said and Fudge's face appeared in the hearth looking tired.

"Minerva? Wha- Well, Hello Harry! Nice to see you again!" He exclaimed happily. Harry inclined his head in aknowledgement.

"Cornelius! He's done it! He's vanquished the Dark Lord!" Mc Gonagall said, barely able to hide her excitement.

"You're yankin' me!" He replied in disbielefe. Mc Gonagall made a face.

"No I'm not 'yankin' you'..." She said,"Just get here quick!"

"Yes'm! I'll be there faster than you can say 'Unfair Tax Laws'!" He said and disappeared. She shook her head and sighed. She took another handful of floo powder and threw it into the hearth.

"Severus Snape." She said and Snape's head appeared in the flames.

"What is it, Minerva?" He asked.

"Wake all the students. Voldemort has been defeated!" She said.

"What? Are you sure?" He asked shocked. She nodded sharply and his expression softened.

"I'll wake them up, Headmistress." He said softly. She smiled when his head had disappeared and turned toward Harry.

"Now, Harry. If you will kindly follow me to the great hall." She said,"Leave the body. Fudge will see to it." Harry nodded and followed her down the stairs. Draco and Antonio stood waiting.

"Professor...If you don't mind, Draco and I are going to go back to our room for a while...it's been a long night." He said. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something else, but he cut her off,"We promise to be back down in say and hour or an hour and a half." She smiled and nodded. Harry and Draco retreated to their room and Mc Gonagall and Antonio went to the great hall.

Harry and Draco's Room

Harry walked through the portrait hole followed by a very tired but happy looking Draco.

"I shouldn't have taken credit for it..." Harry said turning around and wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"But...what Antonio said was true...they would've lost respect for you..." He said in attempt to comfort him. Harry burried his face in the crook of Draco's neck and closed his eyes.

"Yeah...I know...I just don't want the attention...I'm tired of being the boy who lived." He mumbled into Draco's neck. Draco hugged him close and whispered,"I know". They stood there in scilence for a few moments. Harry loved it in Draco's arms; he felt safe and warm.

"I'm sorry..." Draco whispered after a while. Harry looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not believing you." He replied,"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." He leaned his head down and brushed his lips against Harry's. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

"I was never mad at you, Dray..." Harry told him softly. Draco nodded but said nothing.

"I never stopped loving you, either..."He said after a few minutes. Draco pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Harry smiled and closed the gap between him and Draco.

One hour later

Harry and Draco walked into the great hall. It has been cleared of the tables, and the entire student body was standing in front of the staff table. Eager and tired voices filled the hall when Harry and Draco walked in. Mc Gonagall stood in the front and began to speak, catching the attention of everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The reason I have awakened you is we have some excellent news! Misters Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Antonio Fransuera have defeated the Dark Lord!" She said. Draco and Harry blushed and looked up at Antonio who was standing next to Mc Gonagall, beckoning them up next to him. They nodded and made their way over to him. there was a collective gasp from the student body when Mc Gonagall told them the news. Harry and Draco stood next to Antonio and looked out around the hall. Ron and Hermione were beaming up at them.

"Now...In their honor, we are going to have a banquet! Well, not so much as a banquet as a dance! Now, I'm sure that some of you have muggle music players, so if you have music you wish to listen to, bring it down." She said and the entire school cheered. About half of the students and even a few teachers went back to their rooms to get their CD's. When they all came back, they listened to music and danced and ate food. Harry leaned against Draco and sighed sleepily.

"Well...This isn't so bad." He said. Draco nodded.

"I hope they'll play my favorite song..." Harry sighed.

"What's your favorite song?" Draco asked.

"If they don't play it by the end of tonight, I'll tell you."

"Why don't you go up there and request it?"

"'Cause you're warm and I'm lazy..."

"And hopeless!" Draco smirked and kissed the top of Harry's head lightly. Harry mock scowled and stuck his tounge ouit at the blonde.

"Don't stick it out unless you're planning on using it."

Harry smirked and kissed Draco.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. Draco grinned at Harry's comment and pulled the boy closer. They stayed like that for a while, until Antonio sauntered up and grinned at the two.

"Well, well. Don't you two just look absolutly cozy!" He said silkily. Draco just gave him a look and, and Antonio's eyes widened in mock hurt.

"What? You think I'm still tryin to come between you two? I'll have you know it was Voldie's doing...not mine. I respect what you two have, and would do nothing to come between you two." He said, rolling up his sleeves casually.

Harry looked between the two taller boys and raised an eyebrow. Draco's eyes softened, but his scowl remained in place.

"Wether it was 'Voldie' or not, it was still you who performed." He sneered. Antonio's eyes widened in actual shock as he stared at Draco increduously.

"Dray...perhaps you're being a bit too harsh." Harry said softly upon seeing ht elook on Antonio's face, but Draco silenced him.

"And as your punishment," He said smoothly,"You shall..." Draco pondered for a moment before his eyes lit up maliciously,"You have to tear off all your clothes and streak around the great hall. After you do that, you can go up to Mc Gonagall and introduce yourself. Then you can put yoyr clothes back on...After that, all will be forgiven." He finished, obviously proud of himself for being able to come up with that all by his onsies. Antonio stared at him in disbeliefe before smirking.

"If that's what it will take...to make you forgive me..." He said smoothly while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Harry blushed lightly and turned his head away from Antonio, who continued stripping down to his skivvies. Draco just watched him strip to the "convieniently" suggestive song with an amused expression gracing his features. Soon, Antonio was standing there in only his undershirt and his boxors with a smug grin on his face. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you stop? You aren't NEARLY streakable yet! Take it ALL off..." He smirked as Antonio's smile fell slightly.

"Damn...Fine..." He growled. He pulled off his undershirt and boxors quickly and blushed a deep crimson. Draco smirked wider at Antonio's discomfort, and waved his hand encouragingly.

"Well...get to it! Do you need me to give you a starting push?" He mocked. /I'm being evil and a half/ He thought with a grin. Antonio's blush deepened as he shook his head "no" and began to walk away slowly. Draco shook his head.

"The faster you go, the less people will see you!" He said. Antonio stopped briefly and nodded before tearing off and disappearing among the students. There was a shout and the whole hall went silent, followed by a voice that sounded uncannily like Ron that said,"Was that Antonio!". Draco burst out laughing and the chatter and music went back to normal. He held Harry close to him as he laughed, and Harry chuckled softly.

"That was evil, Dray." He said sternly, but smiled broadly.

"I know! But I had to do it!" He snickered and looked over his shoulder.

"AH! Look!" He said, turning around and pulling Harry around with him. Harry's eyes widened and he began to laugh uncontrollably.

Antonio slammed into Professor Mc Gonagall, sending him sprawled out on the floor. Mc Gonagall looked down to see what hit her and blushed at the sight that layed spread-eagle in front of her.

"What are you doing!" She asked in shock. Antonio blushed heavily and jumped up, taking Mc Gonagall's hand into his.

"Hullo, Professor! I'm Antonio Fransuera! Pleased to meet you! I'm terribly sorry, but I must be going!" He said very fast, shaking her hand. She gave him a strange look, and he tore off to out his clothes back onb. Mc Gonagall watched after him confusedly, then realized exactly where she was looking.

"Minerva! Have some decency, old girl." She said to herself as she turned an interesting shade of crimson.

"You are forgiven!" Draco gasped out in between laughs. Antonio glared at him and stuck his right leg through his boxors. However, he lost his balance and toppled to the floor. Harry and Draco looked down at him, then at eachother and burst out in another fit of laughter. With what dignity he had left (Or lack thereof), Antonio stook up and continued to dress himself. Harry and Draco leaned on eachother as they laughed. The other boy shot them both another glare and pulled his shirt on, not bothering to button it. The two boys' laughter subsided, and they grinned at Antonio, who smirked back.

"All right. You two have had your laugh." He sighed. Harry laughed nervously and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Well...I'm exhausted...off to bed with me!" Antonio grinned. He walked up between Harry and Draco and wrapped an arm around both their waists and smirked,"One question though. Have either of you thought of a threesome?" Harry and Draco looked at him increduously.

"A-antonio!" Draco said shocked. Antonio laughed and dropped his hands from their waists.

"Just kidding!" He said with a wink,"Night, boys!"

Harry smiled in reliefe and Draco smirked.

"G'night, Antonio." They both said. They watched him leave, and Harry moved back into Draco's arms. The song switched and Harry smiled.

"Oh! My favorite song!" He commented and pulled Draco in closer.

* * *

ONE DOWN ONE TO GO! That's right! Only one chapter left! it'll be just as long as this one was! SO! and the next chapter will make you squee! I promise! It may take me a while, cause class work is starting to pile up! Just lettin yall know! GIVE ME FEEDBACK! It makes me go faster and will help me when i write the sequel! Thankies for reading! Love you all! 


	22. Proposal

Last chapter! I'm both sad and glad that i'm done! I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I really appreciate all of yall sticking with me and dealing with all my bad spelling and all my random rants...lol! Okies! Enough of me being girly! ON WITH THE FIC! I promised yall a lemon and it's posted at Adult Fan...The link is posted in my profile cause it won't let me post it here for some weird ass reason...sorry bout that!

NOW! On with the rest of the fic! If you don't want to read the lemon part, don't go to the sight...i don't want flames about the lemon...The fic here starts where the lemon left off so...i promise...you havn't missed anything! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no ownies! Me own Antonio!

* * *

Worlds Apart 

Chapter 22 - Proposal

* * *

/Please, God let that've been real/ Draco thought, opening his eyes and looking to his left. Harry lay there sound asleep. He raised up to make sure he wasn't faking for some strange reason. 

"God dammit!" He hissed and flopped back on to his pillow and shut his eyes tight. Ever since he had even thought about proposing to Harry, his 'little problems' had been becoming worse and worse every night. He sighed and looked over at the alarm clock on his night stand. /9:30? I might as well get up and take a shower...make that a cold shower...very, very cold./ She shivered and pulled himself out of bed. Running a hand through his hair, he walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. He took off his boxors and turned on the water. It seemed so loud to him, he was sure he had woken Harry. He stepped in and bit his lips against the invading cold water.

"Fuckin dreams!" He growled and poured some shampoo into his hand. He washed his hair and body quickly, and turned off the much hated cold water. Sticking his hand out from behind the curtain, he grabbed a fluffy black towl and dried off. He stepped out of the shower witht the towl in hand drying off his hair, when there was a know on the door, causeing him to jump in suprise and slip on the tile. He found himself flat on his back with the towl over his face. A gasp was heard from the direction of the door and he pulled the towl away to see Harry standing there red faces, his hands over his eyes. Draco blushed and sat up, placing the towl over his "naughty bits".

"S-sorry, Dray! I thought you had gone down for breakfast." Harry stuttered peeking between his fingers,"But as we can tell, I was wrong." He said.

"Yeah..." Draco said slowly, placing his hands in his lap to hide his little "problem". Harry, useing his keen eyesight and excellent deduction skills, noticed it.

"Got a little problem?" Harry asked amusedly. Draco rolled his eyes and blushed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No! I'm perfectly alright, thank you." Draco said, hoping Harry would just drop it and leave him alone so he could get dressed.

"Oh! You haven't taken you shower yet? May I join you? It'll save water." Harry said. Draco's hope of being left alone was shot down like a prostitute resisting arrest. Sighing in defeat, Draco stood up, readjusted his towl, and nodded to Harry. A second shower couldn't hurt. He got back in the shower and turned on the warm water while Harry got undressed. Draco realized that this would be the first time he would see Harry naked (excluding his dream, of course!). He heard the shower curtain being pulled back and Harry stepping inside. He almost didn't want to turn around. He was uncomfortable about what might happen altough he had been waiting for it since they had gotten together.

"You ok, Dray?" Harry said. Draco nodded, "You sure? Your neck and ears are red." Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned around and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry wore a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is the water too hot? You look like you're blushing."

Draco shook his head but kept his eyes on Harry's. He refused to look down, but GOD how he wanted to. Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder.

"You're so tense. Turn around." Harry said. Draco turned around and let out a small breath he had been holding. He felt Harry's hands begin to massage his back and shoulders. Harry's hands and the hot water combine helped Draco relax quickly. Harry smiled and poured some body wash into his hands. Draco pouted slightly at the loss of Harry's hands, but smiled again when they came back.

"There. Bit better?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Draco shivered and gave a small nod. Harry grinned and moved his hands fromt he boy's back to his front and began exploring his stomach and chest. Draco goaned softly and closed his eyes. Harry kissed the blonde's neck softly. The steam from the hot water had become thick. Draco could feel Harry's chest pressing into his back, and the boy's hands running over his stomach. Reality came crashing down on top of him. He stepped away from Harry, who looked at him confused.

"I...I don't know...I don't think we should...you know...not right now at least." Draco turned bright red and looked at his hands. Harry smiled and took Draco's hands in his own, turning him around to face him.

"That's fine...we can wait if you want." He said. Draco sighed in relief. Harry moved forward and kissed the blonde soundly on the lips. Draco smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer. Harry broke the kiss and smiled up at the other boy.

"Shall we finish our shower, love?"

"Indeed we shall!" Draco replied with a grin.

SHOWER'S OVER!

Draco layed on the bed, fully dressed, and watched Harry dry off and get dressed. He grinned when Harry turned to face the mirror and pulled a gold ring out from his nightstand drawer. Harry turned around and Draco slipped the ring into his pocket quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and pulled his pants on. Draco stood up and walked to the door.

"Ready to go?" He said with a smile after Harry had buttoned up his black long sleeve shirt. Harry nodded and walked over to Draco. They both made their way down to the great hall. It was christmas Eve and most of the student body who had , curiously enough, stayed for the holidays. Harry saw Hermione, Ron, and Antonio sitting at Gryffindor table. They had saved seats for them and they both sat down.

"After we eat, wanna go for a walk? It snowed earlier, and it looks nice out there." Draco asked Harry. Harry smiled up at him.

"Sure!" Draco smiled back at him, and Professor Mc Gonagall stood up to say a few words.

"This particular year has been a very rough year for many of us. However! The Dark Lord has finally been defeated! Therefore, we as a whole, have nothing to fear. Let tonight be a night of both rememberance and forgetting. Remember your loved ones who may or may not have been lost, and forget the evil being who plagued our lives for so many years. In the same words of Albus Dumbledore,'Tuck In!'" She finished. The entire hall erupted into thunderous applause with random shouts of 'Here, Here'. The headmistress sat down and the food appeared. The hall quieted down as people settled into small chatter with their friends. Harry and Draco finished their food quickly and stood up.

"Leavin already?" Antonio asked thickly through a mouthfull of sweet potatoes.

"Yeah. We're gonna take a walk." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and beginning to lead him away.

"Happy Chrismas, you three!" He said before following Draco out of the hall.

Draco was right, it had snowed and it was beautiful. They walked around the lake toward the quidditch pitch, hand in hand and in comfortable silence. The sun luminated the snow making it sparkle. The sky was clear with the exception of some clouds forming to the north. They reached the quidditch pitch, but Draco went to the right and past the pitch. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"You'll see." Draco said mysteriously. Harry grinned and nodded. When they rounded the pitch, there was a solitary tree. Draco led him to it and then cast a heating charm around them and the tree. Harry smiled at the warmth and took his cloak off. They had a wonderful view of the snow covered lake and trees that were beneith them. Draco sat down and then Harry sat down between his legs. The blonde wrapped his arms tenderly around the boy and smiled.

"I want to ask you something, Harry." Draco whispered into the silence.

"Hmm?" Harry answered. Draco paused for a moment before shifting slightly and pulling something out of his pocket.

"Well...uh..." He began. Harry could feel Draco's heart beating quite fast,"Ok. I know we haven't been together very long, but I am completely certain that wou are the only person I have ever and will ever love. You make me feel complete. In my eyes, you are perfect. I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to be with you forever. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is...I want to be yours completely until the end of time. Harry..." He paused for a moment and held up the gold ring,"Will you marry me?"

Harry, who had sat up and turned around while Draco was talking, looked from Draco to the ring then back to Draco. Then he grinned bigger than ever thought possible and tackled Draco in a hug. Draco laughed and hugged Harry back.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said.

"Too right you will!" Harry said and grinned. Draco took Harry's left hand into his own and slipped the ring onto the boy's ring finger. They smiled at eachother and Draco pulled Harry in for a short but sweet kiss. When they pulled apart, Draco grinned at Harry.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to go and tell everyone now?" He said. Harry grinned as well.

"DUH!" He said, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him up.

"Ok, then. Let's go tell everyone."

Harry grinned even bigger and pulled Draco back over toward the castle.

Great Hall

Harry opened the doors to the great hall and stepped inside. Draco followed him to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Harry looked around at all the people sitting around him and cleared him throat loudly so they would listen. The table got quiet and looked at him expectantly.

"I have an announcement. Draco and I are gonna get married!" He sadid excitedly. Draco blushed lightly and nodded when they all looked at him. The table was quiet for a minute and then they began to clap loudly. The staff table and the rest of the house tables all looked at Gryffindor table curiously. Hermione, Ron, and Antonio all congradulated the two boys loudly along with most of the table. Draco grinned at Harry happily and pulled him in close for a soft kiss.

"All this excitement is making me tired. What do you say we head to bed for a nap?" He whispered. Harry nodded.

"OK! Guys, we're off to bed for a nap!" He said, both of them standing up. Antonio laughed and winked.

"Riiiiight...'To bed'," He teased,"C'mon..."

Harry blushed and glanced at Draco. Draco winked.

"Maybe." He said. Harry blushed more and smiled.

"C'mon, love!" He said and pulled Draco out of the hall.

Harry and Draco's Room

Draco pulled Harry through the portrait hole and into a deep kiss. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Draco pulled away shortly and led Harry over to the bed. Harry blushed as Draco pulled him down on top of him and kissed him tenderly. Harry kissed back ad Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, rolling over on top of him. The blonde smiled down at Hary who smiled back sleepily.

"Tired?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded and kissed Draco softly. Draco grinned.

"Then lets sleep." He said softly, laying so he was on his back. Harry smiled and nodded, placing his head on Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, and they both fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Fin

* * *

Well..that's it! That's all! Finito! lol...I really hope yall liked it, and I'm so glad yall stuck with me through all the years! The sequel is already in progress, chapter 1 is already written...Keep an eye out for it! I dunno what i will call it, but I hope yall will read it when i post it! Thankies for stickin by! Love yall! 

Tas


End file.
